


No One Compares To You

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Series: Dark Paradise [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, BDSM, Codependency, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infertility, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Two years into the reign of Empress Aivela, the galaxy is still struggling to adjust, and now, politics are beginning to interfere with her personal life as her councilors press her to take a husband, secure an alliance, and produce an heir for the Empire.Aivela has always known that ruling requires sacrifice... but there is one sacrifice she is unwilling to make: Darth Vader. And with both outside forces conspiring and their own secrets threatening to separate them, choices will have to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

“Was I not clear about this from the first day of my reign?” Aivela slammed her fist on the stone of the council table. “What, in the name of all the gods, made you think leniency was deserved?”

“Your Majesty, the economics of the situation needed to be considered, however unsavory, the Lady—”

“Do I look like I give a damn about the economics?” the Empress screeched, standing to her full, but still diminutive height as she affixed the dark robed figure at the far end of the table with a secretive smirk. “Lord Vader, you know the regulations around the slave trade rather well, perhaps you could remind this old fool?” She thrust an accusing finger at the councilor who had dared try to explain himself.

Hearing his name, he lifted his head from the datapad and looked around the Council. “Yes,” Vader spoke up, albeit a bit bored over the subject, which was something regularly discussed and it seemed no one ever learned their lesson. “The regulations around the slave trade are strict, my lord, and punishable with death. Over the past two years, the Empress has been banishing slavery in the Galaxy with no leniency and no one, not even Corellia, should be an exception. Will you fix the Empress’ problem, or will you be an example to the rest of this Council?” The Sith’s piercing golden gaze was enough to paralyze the man. Honestly, he was tired of being in these meetings. He would rather be doing military exercises with the troops. A new batch of shinies arrived earlier in the week and he wanted to have them ready for any casualty.

“By all means, make him an example, no one will miss him,” the cool voice of  Mitth'raw'nuruodo came from next to Vader. “He’s very much a relic of a previous age, dear Empress.”

“Tempting as it is to let the Supreme Commander dispatch you,” Aivela cooed to her ash-faced minister of finance. “You’ll live. But only because I don’t have someone to immediately replace you. Thrawn, I would be most grateful if you’d start looking for candidates?”

“At once, dear Empress.”

“But, my lady,” the Muun whose name she hadn’t bothered to learn protested. “You just said—”

“Consider them an incentive. I want sanctions placed on Corellia until the perpetrators are caught and executed.” The Empress looked at Vader. “Will you be my justice?”

“I would love nothing more,” he replied, standing up and closing the datapad. The hilt of his lightsaber was very visible and some of the most fearful members recoiled. They were very aware of the reputation Vader had and knew that he would kill upon the Empress’ order, without asking why.  “I will leave for Corellia tonight with the 501st.”

“Take the Death Star if you think that’ll speed things up,” she said with a playful little wink. Vader only shrugged. He could take the weapon only to give it a more dramatic effect, but if the Ambassador knew the Sith was arriving for a proper scolding, he would be immediately shaken to his core. “So, my lords, what’s next?” Several of the men tugged on their collars nervously, not wanting to be the one to speak.

“They want to bring up the matter of your marriage and the succession again but have no wish to incur your wrath further,” Thrawn remarked dryly. Vader resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance at the subject. Didn’t these men realize the Empress did whatever she wanted? “Do you wish the council adjourned for the day, my Empress?”

“If that nonsense is all there is to be discussed, yes.” Aivela vacated her seat completely, rounding the table to take Vader’s arm. “Walk with me, my lord. The rest of you are dismissed until tomorrow.”

Vader began walking in step with the Empress. “If you want me to leave for Corellia today, with the Death Star, I should be leaving in a standard hour. Is it urgent?” His attention was elsewhere, his thoughts far away.

“I suppose not,” she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as one hand drifted to the lower end of her stomach, rubbing at the spot where her womb rested. “But I don’t know what sends a clearer message than the threat of blowing up a planet. Just take a Super Star Destroyer and let them know the Death Star is on the way. And make sure all the ships are grounded. Do whatever you can to come back home to me as quickly as possible.”

“I was thinking that since I am traveling to Corellia as a warning, the Death Star wouldn’t be the worst idea. I could visit some of the most troublesome colonies and systems, in order to enforce the ban on slavery. Sometimes, knowing that we are going to appear out of nowhere keeps them in line.”

“It’s been two years, the ban isn’t ‘new’ anymore,” she corrected with a scowl. “They should have gotten in line already.”

“It’s a Galaxy ruled by old beliefs, whether you like it or not. Many won’t enforce it because they believe they are above the law. Others will keep doing it just by the pleasure of going against  _ you. _ ”

“Which is when you destroy them.”

“If I keep doing that, we’ll see ourselves with a shortage of population,” he replied dryly.

“Only the worthless ones.” Aivela stopped walking and pressed herself against the nearest pillar. Her breasts strained against the plunging gold neckline of her gown. “Do you have time to make me forget about all of this before you leave?”

“No. I’m sorry,” he averted his to the ground, licking his lips, before raising them again. “Maybe when I return.”

“You know it’s not going to happen, don’t you?” she prompted as her scowl deepened and her hands reached out to take his. “You’re not going to leave and come back to find me married to some idiot prince. We don’t share.”

“You’ve married off every idiot prince we’ve met to the wards,” he rolled his eyes. “I know that,” Vader replied. “I need to leave for Corellia and then trace a route of the systems I want to check up on with Rex. That is why I don’t have time. I also don’t know how long will I be gone this time either.”

“Vader, you know I need you here,” she whispered.

“It’s been two years, Padmé, you shouldn’t need me so much still,” he replied in a whisper as well. “I can’t be your security blanket forever.”

Her eyes flashed as she let go and turned away from him. “You know how I feel about that name. I think you’re right, you should leave.  _ Now. _ ”

Vader clenched his jaw and made a dramatic flare of bowing down to her, before turning on his heel and leaving in a hurried pace. Honestly, Mustafar had been his home once and he had enjoyed living there, but now? Now he preferred to be up in the stars, away from everything and surrounded by the 501st Battalion. It gave them fewer headaches and fewer reasons to want to bang his head against the walls.

“Military disagreements, Empress?” Thrawn’s voice came from behind and she turned away from her lover to look at the Chiss who had replaced Mas Amedda as her Grand Vizier.

“You’ll figure it out, you’re good at that,” she muttered. “You’re the only one who’s figured out why I don’t care about marriage or the succession.”

“Why, but not when. If I may be so bold as to ask—”

“On the ship from Naboo to Cato Neimoidia,” she answered, cutting him off. “Gunray had already decided what to going to do with me, he didn’t want to run the risk that my future master would use me to try and claim Naboo back from the Trade Federation.”

Thrawn nodded, digesting the new information. “Not even Lord Vader knows?”

“I forbid you to tell him, Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” she said, pronouncing his name flawlessly. “I have a wish to delay that confrontation as long as possible. To keep him.”

“You are the Empress, and I cannot refuse your command,” Thrawn said, tilting his head to the side. “But as your Grand Vizier—”

“You could quite easily succeed me on the throne if you don’t finish that thought,” she interrupted. “I don't want to discuss it any further. And I want those replacements for the minister of finance. Someone better at following orders than whatever his name is.”

“Clu Lesser, Empress.”

“Yes, him.”

“Of course.” Thrawn bowed and retreated, leaving the Empress alone with thoughts that seethed and raged like the lava beneath her castle.

* * *

“Commander, don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“What are you, my nanny?” Vader snapped, annoyed. “I will know when it’s enough.” To make his point, he drank the rest of the contents in the glass and gestured the bartender to pour him another one.

“I’m gonna go check on the shinies,” Rex said, shaking his head with a sigh, getting up from his chair.

“I think you’ll like this better,” a strangely familiar voice said, sliding a new glass in front of him. “It used to be your favorite.”  _ Or has  _ **_Angel_ ** _ decided you like something else more now? _ The last sentence wasn’t spoken, but he heard it through the Force.

Vader frowned at the glass, recognizing his favorite cocktail. Turning, he saw the silhouette of a woman who used to be his favorite. The young Prya from the harem, who was grown noticeably since her days as his concubine. “It still is.” For the first time that night, he gave her a genuine smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Prya. How are you?”

“You mean since the Whore Empress had me and all the other used goods thrown out of our rightful place in your harem?” she asked bitterly, cleaning a dirty drinking glass as she stood behind the bar.

“Prya, she is still the Empress, you can’t insult her like that,” Vader tutted.

“You should be Emperor!” she protested.

“I don’t have the temperament to be Emperor,” he scoffed. “You know that,” he mumbled as he took a generous sip.  

“So what? You gave her the Galaxy and she makes you her little pet? People don’t respect you the way they did before you got here.” Prya slammed down the glass and started cleaning another.

Vader hissed and his hold on his own glass tightened. “I am not anyone’s pet,” he said darkly. “I serve the Empire like I always have.”

“You never let any of us manipulate you, and now she leads you around by your cock,” Prya pointed out. “She used you, and now she’s reaping the rewards.”

“Prya, you’re crossing a line and if I were you, I would be careful,” he warned.

“She’ll disappoint you, just like she disappointed all of us,” the former concubine insisted, abandoning her work to look him directly in the eye. “My family was among the few Naboo who were off-world before the Trade Federation took over, but even before that, Padmé Amidala was always a haughty little brat. The only difference is that now she’s a slut too.”

“I never knew you were from Naboo,” Vader said, tilting his head. Prya had always been the concubine that shared the most common traits with the woman of his dreams. Her luscious brown curls were natural, not dyed. Big, doe eyes and slender figure. “Though, it sort of makes sense now. There was always something about you…”  _ that made me choose you more nights than the others.  _

“I was in training with the Royal Handmaidens. I would have been one of her decoys, but they expelled me for improper conduct. She has always ruined the lives of everyone who has ever trusted her.” Vader’s former lover reached out and grabbed his hand, her thumb stroking the inside of his wrist. “My lord, let me save you from her before she destroys you too. You were happy with me once, you could be again,” she implored. “I can love you. I  _ do _ love you.”

Vader blinked at her. The truth was, his relationship with Padmé or Angel or whatever she wanted to call herself now, was slowly deteriorating and making them both miserable. Everything started off so well, but as soon as she fully took the reins of the Empire and they both had responsibilities, the emotions only got in the way. Even sex, where they excelled at, was getting robotic, meaningless. It wasn’t like before. It wasn’t… passionate.

“Prya… I…” he stuttered and grabbed her hand and she took that moment to intertwine their fingers. “You know love is not part of my nature. You deserve someone better.”

“And so do you!” she insisted. “You were my first, my only. After she expelled me, many tried, but I knew that I was meant for you alone, and I made sure I stayed that way!”

“For me?” He questioned, surprised at her devotion.

“I love you,” she repeated intensely, squeezing his hand as she spoke. “And you don’t have to love me back, my lord, but I will take care of you in all the ways your Hutt castoff won’t. Give you the things you deserve.”

He never thought he would but he was thinking of her proposal. Padmé clearly had no intentions of formalizing their relationship, otherwise, she would have quieted down the Council’s worries about a union and taken him as a Consort. They would quickly solve the heir question. Vader had never given any thought to becoming a parent, but he had nothing against it. Yet, Padmé kept pushing the issue aside. Prya was right, he was her executioner, her pet. Her security blanket, just as he had accused her of before leaving Mustafar. 

What sort of relationship was that anyway?

“Catch him, boys, he’s about to tip over,” Rex’s voice drifted hazily over.

“He can stay if he wants,” Prya protested, not releasing her hold on Vader’s hand.

“Rex, I’m going to stay, leave if you want to,” Vader scowled.

“Sir, you’re drunk, and the protocols  _ you _ wrote say that I’ve gotta bring you back to the ship,” the clone insisted. “We’re supposed to be back at the Capital in the morning.”

“Back to your mistress?” Prya taunted. “Does she fuck all of you too?”

“I could arrest you for treason,” Rex warned her. “Commander, please, let’s go.”

“My protocols, I can break them if I want to,” Vader growled. “Prya is right, go back to your  _ Mistress _ ,” he hissed, dark energy whiplashing around him.

“I follow the two of you because I believe in you.” Rex didn’t take the bait. “And I know that you’re on the path to a mistake right now, I don’t want you realizing that when it’s too late.”

_ In the morning, you will wake and regret what happened… _

“I’m a Sith. I don’t have regrets. I have mistakenly shown the Galaxy otherwise but they should fear me again, just like before. Before being her pet,” he stood up and wobbled, steadying himself in the counter.

“If you can walk from here to the door without tipping over, without using  _ anything  _ for support, I’ll leave you alone,” his second-in-command said dryly. “That includes the Force, sir. But if you stumble, you set an example for the men, you allow us to take you back home.”

“Why do I still employ you?” Vader scoffed. “You’re a pain,” he complained as he took two steps, tripped and sat awkwardly in one of the chairs.

“It’s called being a friend, sir. Echo, Fives, let’s get him home.”

“I’ll be here waiting for you, my lord!” Prya called. “Always!”

“Careful,” Rex warned. “You’re entering  dangerous territory.” Then he paid for the bill for the handful of soldiers there and Vader and turned away.

“I’m not afraid of you! Or her!” 

* * *

 

“Was she arrested?” Aivela asked, turning away from the now frozen feed of the holo. Her black skirt rustled against the trailing sleeves of her gown.

“The evidence was circumstantial at best, Empress. There was not enough cause.”

“She slandered me.”  _ And he did nothing to defend me.  _ She rubbed the dark silver bracelet on her wrist.

“My Empress, we cannot arrest individuals who say one or two harsh things about their betters,” Thrawn pointed out diplomatically.

“Commander Rex ought to be rewarded for his service. Shame there’s no way to promote him without putting Lord Vader out of a job,” mused Aivela.

“They got the Supreme Commander to the ship, in one piece, and with no extra company. Lord Vader has a very loyal Battalion. Maybe we can give them a raise,” her Vizier offered.

She nodded. “Get it done. And look into the construction of a new post. Perhaps it is time we had a Prince Consort. If only to shut the galaxy up for the time being.”

“Would you like a list of candidates?”

“Everyone but Rush Clovis. I have something else in mind for him,” the Empress answered with a smirk, turning back to look at the frozen feed of her self-proclaimed rival. “Or rather, someone.”

“Empress.” Thrawn raised both his smooth brows. “Are you suggesting rewarding treason with a prominent, prosperous marriage?”

“The choice will be entirely up to Prya, my friend,” she corrected. “She can become the lady of Scipio, or she can have her throat cut and her body found in some alley with her face disfigured beyond recognition.”

“Because she flirted with the Supreme Commander?” Thrawn asked, amused.

“Because she tried to take what’s mine.  _ My  _ Supreme Commander.  _ My  _ lord. My master.”

“An Empress has no master,” Thrawn reminded her quietly.

“But a heart does. The Chiss don’t love like humans, do they, Thrawn?”

“Hmm, I suppose not,” Thrawn conceded. “Commander Rex said they would arrive in the Capital in six standard hours. No other system is going to be visited, as per my instruction. I doubt that Lord Vader will be very happy, though.”

The Empress tented her black-tipped nails together, pressing them against her lips. “Leave that to me. Just bring her here and have her wait for our little chat. Preferably in one of the less comfortable holding cells.”

Vader ended up arriving six and a half hours later, which she took as him being difficult, and she wasn’t even able to greet him, thanks to a holo-conference with one of the charities she sponsored. When she was finally granted a reprieve, she returned to her bedchamber, expecting to see him. But the room was empty, apart from her new attendants fussing at their various chores. “Has Lord Vader been in here looking for me?” she asked curtly.

“No, your majesty. Lord Vader currently occupies one of the guest bedrooms in the eastern wing.”

Aivela’s eyes narrowed. “Does he?”

“Yes, your majesty,” the girl replied fearfully.

“I see.” The Empress crossed to her wardrobe. “Then I think something needs to be done about that. Rislena, will you help me?” she asked, looking at the oldest of the maids.

“Always, Empress.”

* * *

Vader had been in a foul mood ever since he woke up aboard the Death Star, on route to Mustafar. When he asked Rex why weren’t they following the initial plan and moving to visit Zygerria, his Commander informed him that the Grand Vizier had not allowed any diplomatic visit from Lord Vader, which got him in an even worse mood. No one dared to speak with him as he lashed out at everyone. He scolded Rex that he should have been left to his peace in Corellia and next time, they were to leave him alone and sanctioned the troops to a more demanding exercise once they landed.

After entering Mustafar and being informed the Empress wanted to see him, he shrugged it off, saying they had nothing to discuss and that he wished to be left alone. He had the eastern wing prepared to be a safe haven for him. There was a training room, and a workshop, plus a guest bedroom he occupied whenever he wanted to be left to his thoughts. He did not want to speak with Padmé and he mostly did not want to see Thrawn before he snapped and suffocated the Chiss to death for meddling in his business.

When he couldn’t rest properly to heal the blasted hangover he still suffered from, he moved to the workshop. Maybe it was time he finished that protocol droid he had put away so long ago… tinkering with droids had always been a good distraction.

“You’re a hypocrite.” Padmé’s voice came from behind him. How she’d gotten in without him hearing, he didn’t know, nor did he particularly care.

“You’re in my personal space. See? Nobody’s perfect,” he quipped not looking up from a circuit board.

“I never pretended we were. But I thought we had a bond strong enough that you wouldn’t try to betray me,” she replied coldly.

“I didn’t betray you,” Vader stated in the same tone. “You know, even if I had fucked her, what is there to betray?” He snapped and one of the circuits fizzled, meaning it fried. He hissed through his teeth and with the Force, threw it against the wall, shattering it, before summoning a new one.

“So when you called me  _ love _ , it meant nothing? Was it just the feeling of triumph at finally having fucked me?”

“It was a pet name, get over it,” he began working again, carefully. “Sith don’t love, they don’t have that capability.”

“And yet you seemed perfectly happy to run away with your  _ darling _ Prya. And if you’re going to stab me in the back and throw away everything we’ve shared, the least you could do is do it to my face!” she shouted.

Setting his tools down and coaching his face into a blank mask of indifference he turned around, only to raise an eyebrow. “Like I am surprised you try to use your body as a bargaining chip. Sex has always been your weapon. And please, tell me, in which way am I stabbing you in the back, when Prya was left in Corellia and I am here, in  _ your  _ Palace.  _ Your  _ Capital.”

“We said forever. And you want to leave me for marriage and babies. If that’s what you want, fine, I won’t keep you like a slave,” she spat, crossing her leather-clad arms over her chest

“Where the kriff did you get the idea of marriage and babies?” Vader snapped. “Why are you overreacting like a spoiled child whose  _ toy  _ is not hers anymore?” He stood up, his tall figure looming over her more slender one. “Do you know what they say about me? That I stopped being the powerful and threatening Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, to be your lapdog and do your bidding. I am tired they treat me or look at me as your pet. I am tired of feeling like a pet. So you don’t get to emotionally blackmail me because  _ I am  _ a Sith and we  _ don’t  _ fall for that sort of crap.”

“ _ No one _ says that!”

“ _ Everyone  _ says that,” he growled. “I’ve heard it. I’ve read it. If you weren’t so obsessed in making sure how they see  _ you,  _  you would have noticed it yourself.”

“Jealous nobles and harlots,” she scoffed. “I might wear the crown, but this Empire,  _ our _ Empire, stands as strong as it does because of  _ you _ . And you are not my toy, you are my master! I don’t care if you hate to hear me say it because you think that means I’m still the Whore Queen gifted to you by a Hutt, it is the truth! You  _ own  _ me! My heart, my mind, my soul, all of it is yours, given freely! I would walk out into that lava with a smile on my face if you asked it of me!”

“It has been nearly three years, Padmé, you have to  _ let it kriffing go.  _ The Whore Queen, the Hutts, it’s the past. You keep clinging to it, letting it define you and your actions!”

“I have let it go!  _ I would do all of those things because I love you! _ ” She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to her height. “I love you, and the thought of losing you scares me to death, but I would let you go if you asked. I would die if you wanted it. Watching you leave would destroy me from the inside out, but if it meant you had what you wanted, what you  _ needed, _ then I would do anything for you.”

Vader blinked at her confession and stood shocked in front of her, not able to form an answer or a proper reply.

“You can ask your Grand Vizier to remove his mole from my troops and stop meddling in my missions before I choke him to death,” Vader muttered.

“Consider it done.”

“Good.” He replied curtly, still thinking about her words and being unable to fully address them. The heavy sound of her breath was the only sound in the room.

“I’ll,” she paused, wetting her lips. “I’ll leave you now. I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to leave to resume the mission I had planned,” he informed, wanting to be as emotionless and cold as a Sith should be, but also not wanting her to think he discarded her emotions with such ease. Love was unknown to him. Lately, he had wondered if it was  _ love  _ or  _ obsession  _ that kept him under her spell and honestly, both scared him.

“I’ll have your things from my chambers moved in here. If you want.”

“I think it will be for the best.”

“Just…” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Before you go, tell me when it was that you stopped wanting me.”

“I didn’t,” he whispered. “I…” his golden eyes searched her face.  _ I love you.  _ Her voice echoed in his mind and she could see something crumble, a wall giving in as he struggled internally. “I didn’t.” His lips were on hers and his arms came around her waist, pulling her against him.  _ I love you too.  _ Using the Force, he started undoing the small belts that held the lower half of her dress together, his lips moving over hers passionately.

She melted into him instantly, digging her fingers into his hair as she deepened their kiss further. His hands traveled lower, underneath her backside, and he grabbed her, making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist, all the while not tearing his lips from hers.

_ My love, _ she thought, caressing his cheek as he moved them closer to the worktable, using the Force to brush aside the gears and circuit boards. Finally releasing her lips, he let a trail of hot, wet kisses down her throat to the valley of her breasts, ripping the outfit she wore, tearing it to pieces that scattered around the workshop. “Take me,” she gasped between kisses, her fingers slipping down so she could tear away his shirt. “Now.”

Relying on the Force, he undid his belt but paused to hold her face and give her a searing kiss. Then he thrust into her, without foreplay, without asking for permission. He wasn’t going to make love to her, no, he was fucking her hard, taking what was his to take. Vader set a fast, hard pace, slamming into her as he held her hips firmly, digging his fingers into her flesh. One of his hands released her hip to push her back into the table and hold her down, by the neck as he satisfied his need to stake his claim.

She moved a hand to cover his, adjusting the grip of his fingers so that she could breathe more easily while he still kept his grip on her throat. This was a claiming she welcomed, one that she craved. He could easily kill her at this moment, but she knew that he would never do that to her. Their breathing increased to a frantic panting as she thrashed and bucked beneath him, riding him closer and closer to completion. All the while, her eyes never left his.

He could feel his climax building up, but he wanted to tip her over the edge first, so he moved his hand off her throat, down her body, until he could tease her clit and apply the right amount of pressure to push her to her own release.

“Now,” she keened, writhing against his hand. Vader thrust into her one last time and just as he felt his climax hitting, he felt hers too. He leaned forward, over her, to kiss her lazily. “Force, I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against his. He hummed at her words, kissing up and down her jawline.

As they both recovered from their mind-blowing climaxes, Vader picked her up and cradled her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed in the guest bedroom. He laid her on top of the plush pillows and covered her with the silken sheets, slipping in by her side and letting her cover his body with hers, using his chest as her pillow, one of her legs thrown over his, as a way of keeping him close, nearby, afraid that he might leave during the night. They didn’t speak, Vader thought that everything had already been said that night and more could be done in the morning, so he just ran his fingers through her long, luscious curls while his other hand drew invisible, soothing circles on her back. She quickly fell asleep, her breathing slowing down and body relaxing.

“I love you too,” he confessed quietly, so quiet that it was barely heard. “I always have. Always will.” Vader added kissing her forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aivela opened her eyes, rubbing them in surprise as she realized that Vader was still lying beneath her. “You stayed,” she murmured, cuddling closer. 

“Of course I did,” he replied with a small smile. “I didn’t want to return to the mission with you thinking that we were still fighting.”

“Hmm.” She rubbed a circle on his chest, right over his heart. “Vader, about what happened last night…”

“Yes?” He prompted, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

“I meant it.”

Vader hesitated for a few seconds, he had felt her words and he knew she was telling the truth. “I know. I don’t doubt you.”

“I don’t want you to be Supreme Commander anymore.”

He froze. “I don’t want to stop being the Supreme Commander,” he replied strongly.

“I don’t want you to be Supreme Commander because I want you to be my Consort.”

“I  _ really  _ don’t want to be your arm candy,” he replied, shifting and sitting up against the headboard.

“You wouldn’t be.” She wrapped an arm across his waist. “You could still lead the Imperial Army, but you wouldn’t answer to me anymore. We’d be equals.”

“Is this your idea of a proposal?” Vader questioned.

“I can get down on my knees and beg you on the holonet for the whole Galaxy to see, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“I would rather you didn’t,” he shook his head, amused. “Are you proposing to me because you want to be my wife, or because you’ve grown tired of the Council?” He tilted his head. “Or… because Prya was basically proposing to me two nights ago?” 

“Maybe it’s because it took nearly losing you for me to realize that I love you and I didn’t want to live without you,” she corrected softly, having the decency to look guilty. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are,” he lifted her chin and paused, looking into her beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes. “But I love you anyway.” 

“Is that a yes?” She asked with a smile. 

“Do I need to buy a ring?” He smirked.

“You can if you want, but you already gave me a galaxy,” she teased. “I know you’re serious.”

He brushed his lips over hers. “Yes.”

“Is what you said last night true?” She reached up to touch his cheek. “From the moment you saw me on Nal Hutta?”

Vader pulled back. “You heard that?” He muttered. “I thought you were asleep!”

“I thought I dreamed it,” she confessed. “I wasn’t sure if it was real or not. But now I know.”

Even after three years, she had never recalled who he was and how they truly met. So he pushed her hair out of his face and nodded. “One day, you’ll understand better, but yes, from the moment I met you, Angel.”

She beamed so widely that her smile was blinding. “If you’d told me things like that more often, I might have known I loved you sooner.”

“I believed actions would speak louder than words,” Vader replied. “We still have time, though, it’s not too late.”

“Too late?” Her breath hitched nervously.

“It’s not too late for us to share a life as a married couple, for us to admit how we are feeling,” he frowned. “What did you think I meant?”

“Nothing.” But as she said it, she rubbed her stomach and looked away.

“If we’re going to do this, Angel, we need to be truthful with one another,” Vader insisted, sensing there was something she wasn’t telling him. “What’s on your mind? Tell me.”

She bit her lip, then sighed. “I didn’t want to get married because it meant there’d be increased pressure for me to get pregnant. The concept doesn’t appeal to me when I picture it, my only experience with it was the breeding slaves Jabba kept in the harem.”

“I understand, but I also know when I’m being lied to. I realize that is not the pregnancy any woman desires but that is not what concerns you, Angel, so what is?” Vader asked.

“Maybe I don’t want children. Would that change things? Would you still want to marry me?”

“Is that what worries you?” He sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. “I didn’t grow up wanting a family. Wife and kids and all of that… it was never something that crossed my mind. If the Force didn’t throw you in my path, Angel, I probably would never think about dedicating my life to a single person. If you don’t want children, I’m not going to be the one that will pressure you to have one. But if you ever change your mind, I’ll be open to it. However, it’s not something that will ever come between us. I love you. You’re all I need to be happy, to feel fulfilled.”

Just like that, she relaxed, hugging him tightly. “You are the most wonderful Sith in the galaxy, my love,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Don’t let it be known, or it would ruin my reputation,” he laughed.

“By all means, take a vacation. Kill who you want. Consider my engagement gift to you,” she teased.

“Tempting as that may be, I’m not going on a killing spree just for spite,” he snickered. “But since we’re talking about that… I know you. What are you plotting to do to Prya?” He sighed. “And am I completely forgiven for that?”

“I was going to offer her a chance to become the lady of Scipio!” Angel protested indignantly.

“Rush Clovis? Really? That snake?” Vader made a disgusted face. “Although I agree that it’s better than murdering her, I still pity her.” 

“Would you prefer Clovis continue visiting Mustafar in his attempts to woo me? Their bitterness will complement each other perfectly.”

“You’re the Empress, my love, I do your bidding.”

“We’re partners, my darling, I won’t do it if you have a better idea. Just so long I don’t have to share you.” She pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“I love when you’re possessive. It makes me feel special,” he chuckled, kissing her sweetly. “I think your idea is suitable, Angel, I trust you.”

“I adore you.” She settled against him with a sigh. “We’ll have to tell the council. Or we could elope tonight.”

“Eloping sounds rushed and then people will  _ believe  _ you’re expecting. No, let’s do this right. Let’s have the wedding you deserve, my love.”

“I haven’t thought about my wedding since I was twelve years old. I don’t know what qualifies as ‘the wedding I deserve,’” she admitted, fidgeting with her hair. “I don’t suppose you have any ideas?”

“I’m sorry, love, it’s not something I thought about either.”

“I don’t want our love being turned into a spectacle for the Galaxy.”

“We can try to plan something more private, that doesn’t involve the entire Galaxy. But we can worry about that later.”

“Is that you implying we’re about to make love again?”

“Yesterday I didn’t make love to you, sweetheart, I fucked you,” he said kissing the corner of her lips. “But right now I do want to make love to you, to celebrate,” he inverted their positions, hovering above her and kissing her deeply. “My desire for you is incessant, how could I ever stop wanting you?”

* * *

Prya slumped against the wall, every muscle in her body exhausted from banging against the door of the cell. This could not be happening. She was not going to let that  _ whore _ do this to her! “Let me out of here!” she screamed. “You can’t do this!”

Amazingly, the door opened, and two black-clad stormtroopers strode in, moving to flank her. “Follow us,” the one on her right commanded.

“Did Lord Vader send you?”

“No. He did not.” The stormtrooper replied. “The Empress would like to have a word with you.”

“I have nothing to say to that power-hungry slut.” Prya attempted to dig her heels into the floor, without success. The clones just dragged her down the corridor, into a small room where the Empress sat in a flowing white gown with a plunging gold-embroidered neckline, smirking at her.

“Hello, Prya,” she said sweetly. “You look well.”

“You still look like a Whore Queen,” Prya answered back bitterly. “What you did to me was an abuse of power!” She shouted. “I’m going to every HoloReporter that I know and tell them  _ everything. _ ”

“Shall we also tell them about how you regularly skipped the training sessions so that you could spend time with your rotation of boyfriends, Lady Ardellian?” The Empress asked, her smile never faltering. “I had thought your impertinence was familiar. As for what I  _ did _ to you, well, I think you should put that aside and focus on what I can do for your future.”

“Are you willing to take your claws off of Lord Vader?” Prya retorted. “You’ve manipulated and toyed with him, convinced him that he had to let us all go when all we wanted was to serve him and respect him. If you’re done being selfish and hurting him  _ and  _ his reputation, then yes, I will put your ridiculous abuse of power aside and keep my mouth shut,  _ Queen Amidala. _ ”

“Darling, you have two paths before you, one of which involves you being flung into the lava. If you keep calling me that name, the other path, the more pleasant path, will quickly disappear.”

“How are you going to be with a man when you don’t even accept the failure that you were?” Prya scoffed. “I am not interested in what you can offer me. Anything that comes from you will be a poisoned gift. Everything that you touch turns rotten.”

“I am going to say this once. I know full well the failures of Queen Padmé Amidala. That is why I chose to leave her behind and looked to building a brighter future for this Galaxy where she could not. As for the other option,” Aivela leaned forward, her grin growing wider. “I can guarantee you, I have never touched what I am offering, no matter how much he’s wanted it. He might even be a virgin, he seems to reek of it at times.”

“You’re offering me a man?” Prya raised her eyebrows. “What? You have them chained up somewhere in your filthy dungeons too? What makes you think I will ever want a man that you’re disposing of?”

“And yet, I don’t think you’d be having this reaction if I were offering you my betrothed.”

“Betrothed?” Prya blinked, her voice going quiet. “What did you do to him? Some sort of brainwashing?” Her eyes got teary. “He was so close to coming with me, to getting rid of  _ you _ ! Why can’t you let him be happy? I can give him what you will never be able to!”

“I offered him the chance to leave me.” The Empress shrugged. “I told him that he was free to go. He chose to stay with me, of his own accord. He told me, unprompted, that he had loved me from the moment he saw me. Whether you believe that or not is irrelevant since it doesn’t change my current offer. You can either be executed for slandering me, or you can marry Rush Clovis and become the lady of Scipio. Which I think will be a much more comfortable existence than what you’ve been living up till this point.”

Prya blinked away her tears. “I’m supposed to marry a man I don’t know, that I don’t love? While you… the  _ being  _ responsible for my home’s disgrace, for my friends’ deaths, gets to live the happily ever after?”

“You want someone to blame for Naboo’s fall? Blame Sheev Palpatine, my dear. He’s the one who set Naboo up for its fall. It wouldn’t have made a difference whether it was me, Ars Veruna, Eirtaé Vidatine, or Shiraya herself. The Trade Federation would have come regardless,” Aivela retorted calmly.

“Just kill me,” Prya spat. “You know you want to. Execute me. Say that my biggest treason was telling the truth about who you really are and love a man that you will  _ never  _ deserve.”

“You’re a hypocrite, you know that?” the Empress scoffed. “You allowed the Emperor to fill your head with fantasies about what Vader was, and the shiny trappings that came with him fueled the illusion. Or will you deny that you had ambitions to be sitting where I am now?”

“I didn’t want the throne, I wanted him. I wanted to be the chosen one, the one that got to carry his heir, his legacy. The legacy of the Dark Side. The Emperor promised me that and I knew Vader wanted me before  _ you  _ got in the way and whored yourself out to him,” Prya cried out.

Slowly, Aivela leaned back, fiddling with the charm that rested over the clasp on her stomach. “I’ll let you see him. Give the two of you a little time to speak alone, without liquor clouding his mind. If you can tell me what this is.” Her fingernail tapped against the little white block.

“I…” Prya blinked, focusing on the charm. “It’s some sort of wood, what does that has to do with anything?”

“It means nothing to you?”

“Should it?”

“I just thought that if he really had loved you, he would have shared this with you.”

Prya’s nostrils flared and she turned her hands into fists as the tears freely fell from her eyes. She knew if she had had the time, she would have gained his love, she already has his affection, she got him to smile at her, genuinely. If it wasn’t for Amidala’s presence, she would have been Lady Vader, just as the Emperor had promised her, a few days after Vader left for Nal Hutta.

“You know what? I’m feeling generous.” Aivela stood, crossing to the door. “Don’t  _ abuse _ that, dear.” She opened it and slipped into the dark hall. Prya sat, waiting in the dimly lit room for the door to reopen as her heart pounded. This could not be happening.

The door slid open again, revealing a familiar hooded figure. “My love!” Prya scrambled to her feet, rushing to his arms. “Take me away from here now, before she changes her mind!” she begged.

“Prya,” she heard him sigh and push her away, gently detangling her arms from around his shoulders. “Please, sit down,” he asked.

“No. No, we have to leave! I can help break whatever spell she’s cast on you, we just need to get you far enough away—”

“Prya! That’s enough.” Vader raised his voice, speaking more sternly. “Sit down. Listen to me.”

_ You were supposed to be mine, _ she wailed in her head as she slowly sank back into the chair. “But—”

“Whatever the Emperor promised you in my absence, was a lie,” he said, pulling his hood back and leaning against the desk. “I had no idea he was speaking to you about having an heir or being chosen to be my wife. Those were  _ his  _ plans. Not mine. You shouldn’t have let those fantasies rule you, Prya, you are smarter than that,” he said and before she interrupted him, he continued. “And smart enough to know that the Empress is proposing a very good deal for your future.”

“But I don’t want to be the Lady of Scipio, I want to be  _ your  _ lady! I love you, she’s just using you!”

“I am engaged to the Empress, Prya.” He paused. “I’ve chosen her.”

“She’s tricked you! Used some Hutt whore magic on you!”

“No. No magic. No tricks. It’s real and maybe you can find that with your husband as well. You need to stop slandering her before she does execute you.” 

“You loved me first.”

Vader offered her a sad smile. “No, Prya, I didn’t. I loved her first. I met her first.” He then sat on the chair beside her. “I’m going to tell you the truth. I met Padmé Amidala when I was only nine. She was fourteen and the Queen of Naboo. She and a Master Jedi were stranded on Tatooine when they entered a parts’ shop, where I worked. As a slave. When I saw her, Prya it was…” he smiled briefly, remembering the first encounter. “I was a child, I know, but I knew I was destined to be with her. She was an Angel in the middle of the desert. It was because I had met her and fell in love with her, because I couldn’t forget her even with the events that transpired, that my harem was filled with women identical to her. Didn’t you ever wonder about that? Why you all looked the same?”

“No,” Prya shook her head violently, “no, no, it’s not true. I don’t believe it!” Vader reached out a hand and touched her head, letting her see a fragment of that day. 

_ “You’re a slave?” _

_ “I’m a person and my name is Anakin.” _

Prya recoiled from his touch, tears in her eyes. “It’s not real! She...she made you fake this!”

“It is real, otherwise I wouldn’t let you learn my real name,” Vader said calmly. “You saw my memory, Prya. The Empress knows nothing of this.”

“Then you don’t love her! I knew it!”

“It’s because I love her that she doesn’t know. Prya, I didn’t want to be harsh but… the only reason you were my favorite, that I chose you more often than anyone else, it was because you were  _ more  _ like her. You reminded me of her the most. If I ever gave you the illusion of love, it was because I was projecting what I felt  _ for  _ her.”

“My lord.” Prya grabbed his wrist as she had in the bar. “Vader. Anakin.  _ Please.  _ Don’t let her do this to me. You’re the only man I’ve loved. I’m yours and yours alone. I’m not soiled like her.”

“You will love your new husband, Prya, you will have to. You are going to be his wife, carry his children and you will need to find your happiness in Scipio, or I won’t be able to protect you when the Empress decides to execute you for treason. Take her offer. Have a comfortable life.” Vader stood up, eyes blazing. “Do it. This is my final command to you.”

“Please don’t make me,” she begged. “He’s not you. How can I love him if he’s not you?”

“Try, Prya. Make it work. Love him because he’s not me. Because he didn’t break your heart,” were his final words before turning his back on her and leaving the room.

* * *

 

“We might as well get this over with,” Aivela said. “Which one of you has the list of candidates for my potential consort? I know you’ve been keeping one for the last two years.” 

Vader leaned back in his chair, the picture of relaxation. His hood was down and he cast amused glances the nervous advisors around the table.  _ This should be fun. _

As the other advisors shifted uncomfortably, Thrawn looked at Vader and smiled slowly. Finally, one of them slid a piece of flimsi over to her with trembling hands. “We did not have the time to strike Lord Clovis’ name from the list, your Majesty, his, er, recently announced engagement caught us all by surprise.”

“Yes, well, he and Lady Prya Ardellian have my blessing and best wishes for their happiness and prosperity,” the empress cooed, picking up the flimsi with two fingers and holding it in the air. “Lord Vader?”

“Ah, yes,” he jumped to his feet, startling a few advisors who were still terrified of him. He ignited his lightsaber, stealing gasps from many and sliced the flimsi in half. “I am sorry, gentlemen, but what kind of fiancé would I be if I let you offer other marriage proposals to  _ my _ future bride?”

“We did not approve of this!” Clu Lesser protested. “Empress, Lord Vader’s loyalty to the Empire is already assured, an alliance—”

Aivela rolled her eyes and held up a hand. “Let’s remember who’s in charge here, shall we? Your role is to  _ advise.  _ But I will not choose a partner for the rest of my life that was first chosen for me by committee. I have had more than enough experience with being assigned bedmates. Never again. Lord Vader is my first choice, my last choice, my  _ only  _ choice _. _ If any of you have an issue with that, you can leave now. You’ll be easily replaced.”

Vader looked around the room. They were uncomfortable with the decision, yes, but they weren’t fools. They were not going to turn their back on the Empress, no matter her choices.  “The Imperial Army is and will remain under my command, of course. Don’t start thinking of me as arm candy,” he tutted, waving the red saber around and making some of them  _ really  _ wary. “Deal, gentlemen?”

“I think we would have no objections,” one of the younger ones spoke up, “if there were certain assurances. It’s no secret, your Majesty, that you and Lord Vader have both been,” he paused, shifting uncomfortably. “Active. Both with others, in the past, and each other, for the last two years. And while your, er, contraceptive regime is admirable and impressive, there is a certain amount of urgency surrounding the succession. Some, uh, guarantee that the two of you could, well, p-provide an heir would assuage our concerns.”

Aivela’s lips pressed into a thin hard line as she rose from her seat. She would not be denied this, not now. This was why she’d wanted to elope and avoid all of this.  _ Take his kriffing head off, _ she started to think furiously, then caught sight of Thrawn’s perfectly calm face. With one blue hand, the Chiss made a slow soothing motion. He was right, of course, a cooler head would arguably prevail in this situation, yet she wanted nothing more than to see this fool dead right now. And then to see Nute Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation dead, again. Maybe she’d send the Death Star to eliminate Cato Neimoidia.

“If the Empress and I desire to have any offspring, it will be our choice, gentlemen. We will not bring a child into this Galaxy just to please you or your political aspirations. The Empire is secured and if something dreadful were to happen to us, we assure you, we have alternatives in place. Having a child on one of your whims is not how we’re going to do this,” Vader interceded calmly. 

“It’s just that—“

“We’re done here,” the Empress interrupted, storming towards the door so that she could be alone before she completely lost her temper. “I’ve chosen my consort, as is my right, and I will not sit here and listen to your pathetic attempts to reduce me to an Imperial broodmare. I’ve managed perfectly well without a child up until now, there is no reason that needs to change.” She slammed the chamber door behind her, and Thrawn looked at Vader.

“Will there be anything else, my lord?” he asked calmly, as if they were having a completely normal conversation.

“No, you are all dismissed for today,” Vader replied, just as calmly and left, after her. “Angel, you can’t let them rile you up like that,” he advised. “They’re just fools, they’ll eventually learn their lesson and keep quiet.”

“I’ve half a mind to replace all of them with women, except for you and Thrawn,” she muttered. “Maybe then we’d get some ruling done.”

“I believe I speak for Thrawn when I say, thank you and we appreciate that,” he chuckled. 

“Still against the idea of elopement?”

“If you really want to, then we can do it. I just think it wouldn’t be enough for you. You deserve more.”

“You may be right, but all I really care about is you.” She ran a finger up his neck with a sigh. “Though, right now, I could do with you fucking me until we break a bed.”

“I think we can arrange that,” he lifted one eyebrow. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he could more easily pick her up and carry her back to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

“My Lord.” The Grand Inquisitor bowed as Vader entered the College of the Inquisition. “We’re honored to have you here, it’s been a long time.”

“Indeed. How are the recruits going? Are there news?” Vader replied, looking around the main hall. There was something, someone, in that hall that had captured his immediate interest. He had felt their power from the outskirts of the College grounds and now he was curious. The Sith ought always to have the Rule of Two in place and as of the moment, there was a seat vacant, the Apprentice one. Maybe it was time to fill it. It had been two years since the Emperor’s death, after all.

“There’s a rather powerful young Togruta girl, but she’s,” the Pau’an paused, searching for the right word. “Resistant, you might say. She insists that she will not become a pawn. The Seventh Sister is dealing with her right now.”

“Powerful, you say? In which way?” He asked, intrigued. Could she be the source of that curious power he had felt? He didn’t mind if she was resistant, he could relate to that. He would prefer a headstrong Apprentice over a lap dog. 

“She will not give names, but we suspect she might have made it further in training at the Jedi Temple than others. Possibly even a true Padawan. Her mental shields are unusually strong. Shall I have her brought to you, or do you want to do your routine inspections first?”

“I would like to meet her. Alone. I can do the inspections after I speak with the girl.”

“Of course, Lord Vader. I will send her to your audience chamber at once.” The Grand Inquisitor bowed again. “Glory to the Empire,” he said, before making a retreat.

As Vader waited in the audience chamber, he sensed the college for her and he found a wall. A strong mental shield, just like the Grand Inquisitor had told him and that made him smile. Finally, someone worthy. The fact that she already had been trained in the basics of the Force gave him hope that a possible training in the dark side wouldn’t be too difficult for her to learn

The wall drew closer and the door opened, a young Togruta girl in the jet black uniform of the college getting shoved in by one of the droids used by the Seventh Sister. “I’m not impressed by you,” the girl announced, her bright blue eyes glaring stonily at him.

He raised one eyebrow.  _ Feisty.  _ “Leave us,” he asked. As the Seventh Sister glanced between the two, she huffed and turned her back, leaving the audience chamber. “They are impressed by you.” He countered, not breaking eye contact with the Togruta. “ _ I  _ am impressed by your mental shields. What’s your name?” Vader gestured to one of the chairs. “Sit, please.” 

“I’ll stand, thanks, Sith.” She folded her arms defiantly.

“You’re calling me that like it’s an insult,” he chuckled. “You’re snippy, little one,” Vader said, amused, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring her.

“My  _ name _ is Ahsoka Tano,” she snapped. “And I’m not interested in being one of your pet Inquisitors.”

“Good, I had a much more appealing offer to make you…” his lips twitched, “...Snips. So sit, you are going to get tired standing there all morning.”

“What could you possibly offer me?” she countered, still not obeying the order to sit.

Vader sighed and with a wave of his hand, he pushed the chair to stand behind her and with another wave, pushed her down. “Knowledge. Freedom. Power. A lot of things.”

“Sounds like a trap, what’s the catch?”

“It’s not a trap, Ahsoka,” he sat in the opposite chair. “I sense a great deal of potential in you, a potential that was not truly revealed during your previous training and has not been tapped yet. I’m offering you a chance to discover your full power, your full capability in the Force. I’m offering you the chance to train with me, to become my Apprentice.”

“A  _ Sith _ Apprentice.”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “I know you trained with the Jedi, Ahsoka, but their time is long gone and will not return, so this is an offer you should consider.”

“I don’t want to be a murderer.”

“Why should you? Becoming a Sith, Ahsoka, does not make you a murderer. Maybe that is how the Jedi painted us, but it’s not the reality of our teachings. Becoming a Sith is having full knowledge of the Force. Is being able to achieve new heights, become more powerful because we are free to learn, nothing is forbidden.” Vader explained. “It’s to be able to  _ feel,  _ Ahsoka. Feel anger, feel passion, feel hate… and not be ashamed of it. It’s learning how to channel those feelings into results. Into having closure.”

“If I want to change my mind and walk away, will you let me?” It wasn’t a no, that was good. He could work with that.

“Of course, I don’t want you to be at my side against your will. If you are, I will never be able to trust you and one of the things that I will require of you, should you accept, is undeniable trust and loyalty.” Something he hadn’t had with Sidious. He knew that his Master was never fully honest with his intentions and requests, and that led him to be jaded and to guard secrets. It led him to feel nothing but relief at his death. “If you trust me and are loyal to me, then I trust you and am loyal to you. There will be no secrets. Full transparency. That is how a relationship between Master and Apprentice should be, don’t you agree?”

“Don’t Sith usually kill their masters?” she asked dryly, finally uncrossing her arms and bothering to look interested. “And do I get to pick my own name?”

“I didn’t kill my Master,” Vader replied. “I would prefer you didn’t have intentions of killing me either. The Rule of Two does not have to work that way, not if we don’t want to. Just because some relationships before didn’t work out so well, it doesn’t mean we have to follow in their footsteps. I don’t know about you, Snips, but I was always a rule breaker,” he smirked. “Hmm, no. I pick it for you. It’s a Master’s duty and the Apprentice’s honor.”

“Great.” She made a face as if she’d just been forced to eat something slimy. “I should’ve guessed, who lets himself get saddled with a name like  _ Vader _ ?”

“Darth Vader. It means ‘the Dark Father.’ I am the Chosen One of the Dark Side—”

“The Chosen One is a Jedi legend,” she interrupted. “Now I know you’re full of bantha poodoo.” 

“My midi-chlorian count is over twenty thousand, Snips, and I exist because a Sith manipulated the midi-chlorians in order to...conceive me in my mother’s womb. I was conceived to be the greatest, most powerful Sith there is. The Chosen One of the Jedi  _ is  _ a fairytale. But I’m not,” his golden eyes glowed. Ahsoka shrank back in her seat, her shields wavering briefly in her fear. “I don’t want you to fear me, but I want you to respect me.” He leaned back. “Now you have a choice to make. Remain with the Inquisitors or return to the Imperial Palace on Mustafar with me.”

She hesitated, slamming her shields back up so that the only clue he had about her deliberation was the way the muscles of her face twitched. Then, with a rather dramatic sigh, she slid out of the chair and knelt before him. “It’ll be you,” she swallowed, clearly struggling with the last word. He caught a glimpse of a Jedi in her thoughts. Plo Koon, if he wasn’t mistaken. “ _ Master. _ ”

“I knew I liked you, Snips,” his eyes sparkled as he jumped to his feet. “You’re going to be happy, little one,” he held her chin, staring deeply into her eyes as if he could see into her soul. “From now on, there’s nothing you should fear, my Apprentice. Now rise.”

She stood with a frown. “You’re not going to name me Darth Daughter or something?”

“Let’s not prepare the adoption papers just yet,” he teased. “When you commit, Ahsoka, I’ll tell you your name. For now, I want you to grab whatever you have here and prepare to leave for Mustafar with me.”

“There’s nothing I have here, living on the run doesn’t really allow for a lot of worldly possessions,” she reminded him with a little huff. “And what little we do have gets taken by the Inquisitors and incinerated as soon as we arrive. Unless it’s something like a Holocron.”

“Hmm. I’ll let my staff in Mustafar know you are arriving so that they can make the necessary arrangements.” Vader tilted his head. “Accompany me for the routine inspection and then we can leave. We can talk more on the way home.”

She wrinkled her nose slightly. “I can’t believe anyone would willingly live somewhere like Mustafar.”

“Ah, so that means a room with a view to the lava rivers will bother you?” Vader joked. “It’s actually very nice. Not as noisy as Imperial Center, which is a blessing when you want to have a good night’s sleep.” She stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“About what? Mustafar being nice or a room with a view? I can just as easily request the view to be of…Emptiness,” he snickered.

“You’re  _ the _ Sith Lord, and you’re talking about noise outside bedrooms like you’re my father.”

To her surprise, he barked a laugh. “So, just because I’m  _ the  _ Sith Lord, it means that I shouldn’t care about how well I sleep? Fun fact, Snips, I like having a restful sleep just like any being in this Galaxy would. Or did you imagine the Sith being like… a creature that doesn’t sleep and is hanging in rooftops thinking  _ ‘murder’  _ all day and night?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds absurd,” she huffed.

“It sounds absurd to me, but if that is what you’re expecting to do...we have a pretty cool rooftop. The heating system is all natural lava,” he quipped.

“I’d rather have a real bed, Master. The ones here are basically metal slabs.”

Vader had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. He liked her. He really liked her. “I’ll see what we can do, Snips. But we should get moving if we want to complete the inspection and get back home.” He opened the door of the audience chamber. “Coming, Snips?”

“Yes, Master, right behind you.”

**

“Sir, we’ve got an incoming comm from an approaching vessel,” the communications officer said. “It’s her Majesty’s personal frequency.”

Vader beamed, Ahsoka, from her position next to him, raised an eyebrow. For the most powerful Sith ever to live, the most feared one, sometimes, he looked like an overexcited child. “Put her through.”

The transmission went through, and since it was the Empress, the projection was perfectly clear, showing her beauty in excruciatingly clear detail. “You took longer than you said you would,” she said with a pout. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry, my love, I got distracted,” he glanced behind him to the Togruta girl. “I have found an Apprentice in the College of Inquisitors. Ahsoka Tano.”

The Empress’ brown eyes flickered to Ahsoka. “I see.”

“Your manners, Snips? Did you leave them buried somewhere in the Jedi Temple?” He raised one eyebrow at the girl. A few of the clones snickered at the nickname until Ahsoka shot them a scowl.

“Nice to meet you, your Majesty,” she muttered grudgingly.

Vader sighed, turning to his bride with a new gleam in his eyes. “She is a work in progress, Angel, but all diamonds need a little pressure. I am taking her to Mustafar, she will be staying with us to start her training.”

“I wish I could be there to greet you in person, darling,” Aivela sighed, “but I have to make a rather last-minute appearance at Alderaan. The Queen was insisting. And well, we both know why I handle politics rather than you.”

“Yes, yes, Force choking cannot be considered a form of negotiation,” Vader rolled his eyes and Ahsoka’s eyebrows went up to her hairline at the ease he said that. Like Force choking was a hobby, something to be joked about. “While I’m saddened, it will give me more time to get Ahsoka adjusted to the Palace and her training schedule. When are you scheduled to return?”

“Tomorrow morning, my darling. I promise.”

“Good,” his lips twitched. “I hope our new bed is more resistant, though.” As Ahsoka gagged and covered her ears with her typical dramatic antics, he remembered. He was not alone anymore. “Sorry, Snips, I forgot kids were on board.”

“I have to go now. Dream of me?” his fiancé requested.

“Always. I love you.”

She smiled. “I know. I love you too.” The transmission ended before he could make a reply.

“Do you two always talk like that?” Ahsoka gagged again. “It’s like a bad holodrama.”

“Any problem with the way I speak with my future wife?”

“A lot, but then again, I’m seventeen, so what do I know,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “I just want to know if I should be carrying sick bags with me everywhere, Master.  _ Dream of me.  _ Blech.”

Vader shook his head. “I’m not used to having anyone around when I speak with Aivela, but I will take in consideration how sensitive you are to pet names,” he provoked. “Seventeen… you’re such a baby, Snips, you’re adorable,” Vader teased. “What if I tell you how the training is going to go until we land?”

“If it lets me think about something other than the two of you making goo-goo eyes at each other, sure, go ahead.”

“Still believe Sith only think about murdering innocents?” He quipped.

“Eh, for all I know, you’ve mind-tricked her into marrying you so you can make a lot of little baby Siths together.” The change was quick and it happened before her eyes. His posture tensed, the aura around him visibly darkened and the environment grew colder as his eyes sparked. Ahsoka stepped back, realizing how big a mistake she’d made. “Master, I...”

“Accusing me of using mind-tricks on the Empress is crossing a very dangerous line, Ahsoka. Between the Empress and I, there’s a truthful, honest and transparent relationship and we love each other. Don’t attack it, don’t doubt it, otherwise  _ I will  _ make your Sith nightmares come true. I realize you are not familiar with either of our stories, so I will let this mistake pass, but I won’t be lenient the next time you accuse me of cheap tricks,” he scowled. “Before you make accusations, or throw jokes around, remember your place.”

“I understand.” Ahsoka had the decency to bow her head and actually look and feel contrite in the Force. “I promise it won’t happen again, Master.”

He folded his arms, still annoyed. “Good. Now sit. I’m going to explain to you how the training is going to work.”

**

The following morning, Vader decided to have a session of lightsaber practice with Ahsoka, to test her skills. He was impressed. Ahsoka was very talented in the way she handled a lightsaber. She was fast, she had the footwork all figured it out and she almost made him break a sweat. Of course, her skills could only take her so far and he beat her after a few moves. As Ahsoka fell on her back, Vader chuckled before he felt Rex clear his throat from the doorway of their training room.

“Yes, Rex?” Vader asked as he offered one hand to help Ahsoka up. The Togruta grumbled and stood up on her own, making him roll his eyes.

“You are late, Sir,” Rex raised his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Her Majesty's ship has landed and you were not there,” Rex replied and Vader felt his blood ran cold. Padmé was going to murder him for forgetting about her. Well, he didn’t  _ forget  _ about her, he was not looking at the time and the lightsaber practice ran longer than he initially thought.

“ _ What?  _ Couldn’t you have warned me?” Vader shouted, making both Ahsoka and Rex flinch. 

“We tried sir, but you didn’t answer our communications,” Rex answered, folding his arms. “Do you want to keep arguing and be even later to meet her?”

Vader groaned and left the room in a sprint, already thinking of ways to make it up to her for this lapse. He rushed through the Palace’s corridors, sensing for her and trying to detect where she currently was.

Where she was turned out to be the bath of her fresher, soaking in a tub filled to the brim with scented bubbles while her attendants brushed and braided her long hair. The minute he entered the room, they dispersed, leaving him alone with his wife-to-be.

“I am so, so sorry, Angel,” he lamented. “I lost track of time.”

“You reek of sweat,” she remarked, opening her eyes to look at him. “You can make it up to me by joining me.”

“I was having my first training session with Ahsoka and it ran longer than I expected,” Vader explained as he began to strip. “Gladly, Angel.”

“She seemed a little immature for a Sith during our call,” the Empress teased, swimming across the tub so that she could hang on the edge while watching her fiancé. Her brown tresses trailed behind her in the water. “And impertinent. What made you consider her Apprentice material?”

“Ahsoka’s young, but she has potential,” Vader said. “Enjoying the view, Angel?” He chuckled as the final piece of clothing came off and he was naked before her, walking slowly, all masculine prowess, to the tub and leaned against the edge. “Her presence in the Force is very strong. Stronger than what I am used to finding. Besides, I like her personality. She reminds me of myself. Ahsoka is already trained in the basics of the Force, she was a Padawan before the Jedi fell.”

“You think she’s malleable enough?” Aivela ran a thumb along his jugular before nipping at it tenderly. “Then I suppose I can get used to sharing your attention, even if I hate it.”

“She is willing to learn and that’s all I can ask at this moment. We’ll see how her training progresses,” he entered the hot water and relaxed against one of the corners, pulling her towards him, so she was straddling his waist. “I think you will like her, Angel.”

“You’ve developed a paternal attitude rather quickly,” she remarked, raising an eyebrow before her shoulders sagged slightly.

“I wouldn’t call it a paternal attitude,” Vader frowned. “It’s a professional interest, if you want to define it. I have known the girl for a day and she barely trusts me.”

“I suppose the Council’s haranguing has started to infect my mind,” she admitted with a groan. “Day in, day out,  _ someone  _ hints at the fact that if I don’t have a child soon, it’ll never happen. Idiots.”

“Forget them, Angel,” he coaxed, rocking his hips against hers. “You’re with me now, love, in my arms. Their stupidity can’t affect us here.” She pushed him back slightly with her eyes squeezed shut.

“I can’t forget until I set the record straight, my love. There’s one more part of this sorry state of affairs that you need to know. Something I should have been brave enough to tell you sooner.”

“Angel, whatever it is, you can trust me with it,” he kissed her jawline softly. “I love you, you don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“It’s not just that I don’t want children, it’s that I  _ can’t _ have them.” She ran a hand through her hair, ruining the work her servants had done as she looked at him calmly. “I was sterilized by the Trade Federation before they sold me to Jabba. During my visit to Alderaan, I asked Queen Breha’s specialist to examine me, and he confirmed that the procedure was an irreversible one.”

Vader blinked as he raised one hand to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone lovingly. “I am so sorry that they stole that from you,” he said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would have stopped the Council from making such a fuss and tormenting you with this matter!”

“They’d see it as grounds to try and remove me from the throne,” she sighed, moving into his arms so that he could hold her flush against his chest. “It doesn’t torment me in the way you might think. I made my peace with it a long time ago. What woman would want to bear a child into slavery, after all? Especially in a place like Tatooine?”

“I understand, but still, it was your right to have children, should you decide, or to have that option and no one should have imposed this on you,” he whispered, cradling her to him. “I can make them forget the discussions about the heir without letting them know the truth.” 

“Do it then,” she murmured. “But know that I regret none of what happened to me. Because all of it brought me to you.”

“I will take care of it in the morning, my love,” he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Then let me take care of you now,” she cooed, nipping at the skin of his chest. “Agreed?”

“Agreed,” he said slyly. Swallowing a very large breath of air, she slipped beneath the water, and he felt her lips pressed against the tip of his shaft. He gasped softly as his hand grabbed the edge of the tub. Her fingers gripped him by the waist, pulling his length into her mouth in a single fluid motion.

_ Quickly, my darling, _ she urged mentally as her tongue swirled around his flesh.  _ I’m hungry, and only you can satisfy me. _

Vader moaned and thrust into her mouth. She knew exactly what to do, what to say, to push him closer to that sweet ecstasy she could only bring. As her mouth moved over him, the pressure began to build and he rocked his hips forward. “I’m so close, Angel.”

Her only response was to suck at his cock. She was good at holding her breath, but there were limitations, and she preferred to focus her energy on the throbbing organ filling her mouth.

His back arched as he felt his climax hit and spill himself on her mouth. Vader relaxed back against the edge of the tub as he tried to control his breathing, the waves of pleasure still rolling off of him. 

His fiancée resurfaced, wiping water and cum from her lips with a smirk. “Delicious,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “Nothing better in the Galaxy.”

“I aim to please,” he said teasingly, reciprocating her kiss.

“I won’t ask you to return  _ that _ particular favor, I know I’m better at certain things that you,” she teased, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him, her legs tangling around his. “What matters is we get to do this all day.”

“Just because you don’t drown and I probably would make a fool of myself, it doesn’t mean I don’t have a few tricks up my sleeve, your highness,” he nipped at her neck as one hand came down to caress her folds, one finger entering her testingly. 

“I’d be more impressed—” she paused to gasp as the tip of his finger brushed her clit, “—if you were able to do this even without touching me.”

“I could do it, yes, but I love touching you,” he added another finger and began pumping his hand in and out of her. “Why would I ever give that up?” Vader asked, kissing down her collarbone to the valley of her breasts.

She gasped, gyrating her hips against his hands as her climax built. “Call it exploration. Something new for both of us,  _ oh! _ ”

“Ah, yes, but maybe in another scenario,” he removed his hand altogether before she could enjoy her own climax, a wicked smile on his lips. “Where I have you tied up in bed, blindfolded and you don’t know where I am, what I am doing, but you feel  _ everything  _ I want to do to you without me touching you.”

“Don’t tempt me,” she whined, rubbing against him with frantic desperation as her nails sank into his shoulders. “That sounds  _ divine _ right now. I just got new sheets on the bed, and they’re begging to be ruined.”

“We should definitely ruin them,” he pulled back entirely. “The water is getting cold anyway,” he winked and rose to leave the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and another one to offer Padmé. She raised a hand in refusal, getting out of the tub and walking past him to retrieve a blood red silk robe with long lace sleeves. It clung to her wet body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Shall we, then?” she asked with a smirk.

“Lead the way, milady,” he teasingly bowed to her. She chuckled, removing the sash from the robe and wrapping it around his waist so that she could tug him back towards the Imperial bedchambers.

“I’m milady or your Majesty everywhere else,” she reminded him, using her foot to push open the door. “But not here. Here, I’m just yours, and your wish is my command.”

“Good,” he whispered as her silk robe began to slide down her body without him even moving.

“How do you want me?” she asked, releasing one end of the sash so that it fell away from his body.

“Laying down on the bed, facing up,” he commanded and made the sash float to his hand as he went to her dresser and found three other silk robes, removing their sashes as well. She obeyed, pushing off the gold embroidered coverlet so that only the shimmering black sheets on the mattress remained. Without a care for her still wet tresses, she fell backward onto the pillows. In the dim orange light of the room, she embodied the goddess whose name she shared, a creature of flame and desire. One hand slipped down to her still aching folds, trying to tease out a little satisfaction without his notice.

“Stop,” she heard his voice float from her wardrobe and suddenly, an invisible force was grabbing her wrist before she even reached completely down. “Don’t be in a rush, love, I’ll only take one minute.” She wet her lips with an impish smile.

“Of course. I’m sorry.” She skipped over the word  _ Master _ , but he still heard it in her mind. “Clearly, I’m a very bad girl who should be punished, rather than granted the pleasure of release.”

Vader appeared in the doorway of her closet, already having discarded his towel and being gloriously naked in front of her, a handful of silk sashes from different colors hanging from his hand. “Don’t tempt me, Angel,” he said with a smirk. “Raise your arms,” he ordered and came to stand on her left side. As she lifted her arm, he grabbed her wrist and brought it to the upper left post of the bed. He tied the red silk sash around it, securing her in place. “I thought we already discussed the Master business, my love,” he said as he moved down and grabbed her leg, pulling it down so he could tie a bright yellow sash around her ankle and tie it around the post.

“We did. That doesn’t mean I listened. I’m terrible at that.”

“What a rebel,” he smirked, moving to her right ankle and using a green sash this time.

“Don’t ruin this by bringing  _ them _ up,” she muttered, dropping the game for a moment as the thought of politics began to invade her mind. 

Her legs were both secured and he shook his head. “My apologies, I didn't mean to do that.” 

“Although we could play that sometime,” she mused. “Aggressive interrogation techniques. Could be fun. Another night?”

On her left side, he finally tied her left wrist to the post with a blue sash, leaving her with little space to move and completely vulnerable to his actions. “Another night, maybe,” he leaned down to kiss her lips one last time before pulling away. “Feeling secure?” He teased, playing with a black sash around his hands.

“I’m in your hands, at your mercy,” she replied, faking a quivering lip. “What should I be feeling?”  _ Yes, _ he heard her think.

“Very, very afraid,” he whispered the taunt as he placed the black sash over her eyes and then gently lifted her head to tie it. “Taking away your vision will heighten your other senses,” Vader’s voice started to get far away into the room, as his footsteps were quiet, stealthy. “Do you want a safeword?” He questioned, his eyes taking in the sight of her beautiful naked body, laid out for him to explore, to worship, to love. He memorized every curve of her legs, her waist, how her perfectly sized breasts rose and lowered with her breathing, all the way to her locks, spread around her head like a halo.

“Japor,” she murmured. The one thing she was still wearing was his charm on the black metal chain around her neck, nestled in the hollow of her throat.

“Hmm,” he hummed, moving around, not allowing her to pinpoint his exact position in the room. 

Without speaking a word, Padmé began to feel a tingling feeling all over her body, energy flowing through her cells, making her muscles react and pressure began to build in her lower stomach. “My lord,” she moaned immediately, her head rolling back as her hips tried to buck forward. The sashes held firm, not allowing for the motion and he chuckled, pleased. The tingle sensation began to move south to her folds, slowly teasing her, applying pressure on her clit, an invisible finger began to test her entrance slowly. Meanwhile, a sudden pressure on her breasts, as if both were being firmly squeezed, was startling, unexpected. “Ohhh,” she gasped, arching her back. “Oh, you’re cruel to me.”

“Do you feel close?” He asked, keeping the ministrations going, adding more pressure, more friction. “Are you close to falling from that ledge into a sweet sea of pleasure?”

“Oh, Force, Vader,” she keened, turning her head towards the sound of his voice. “The only thing that would make it better is if you were fucking my mouth right now.”

“Well, I want this to last a lot longer.” Everything suddenly stopped and he moved his location again. She couldn’t see, but he sported a wicked gleam in his golden eyes as he watched every move of her body and listened to every moan falling from her lips. “Is that too cruel?” He asked innocently.

“It is monstrous,” she confirmed breathlessly, as the pace of her breasts rising and falling began to increase. It started again. But with no warning, no tingling sensations, just pressure on her clit and a firm grip on her breasts, invisible fingers entering her, setting a good pace, curling inside of her, finding her spot. “Vader!” she shrieked, her hands clenching into fists as the sweet white precum began to trickle from her folds. “I beg you…”

“What? What do you beg for?” Vader asked, the intensity of what she was feeling slowing down for a few seconds.

_ “You, _ ” she whispered. “Fill me. Fuck me. Let me cum.”

“Not right now,” he denied, and she could  _ feel  _ a smile in his voice, as the sensations intensified again, spreading all over her body. The grip on her breasts loosened, only to increase again and the pace of the invisible fingers inside of her grew with each second. “Come.” He commanded. “Right now. Let me watch how your orgasm takes over you.” 

In a wordless gasp of pleasure and relief, she obeyed and he observed as her body convulsed with the spasms of her orgasm, how her muscles flexed and she writhed against the sheets, delighting himself with the view. The creamy evidence of her completion trickled down her thigh to the black sheets, the fibers absorbing her natural perfume. 

“Fill me,” she begged again and he heard her eyelashes brushing against the blindfold, she was trying to see him without success. “ _ Please. _ I need you.”

“No.” He said again and came to her left side, using the Force to tilt her head. “Open your mouth.” Her lips parted automatically, and he thrust his cock inside, holding her in place. It wasn’t gentle, he fucked her mouth, while once again using the Force to tease her already sensitive folds. She licked and sucked at the member greedily, using her tongue to mimic the sensations he was making her feel at the same moment. Her hands strained at their bonds, trying to break free so that she could touch him, but his work held fast. The sensation of the fabric cutting in her wrists added a painful twist to the pleasure, one that she welcomed.

He pulled away before he could reach his climax, the Force ministrations abandoning her again, leaving her once more without feeling anything at all. “No,” she whimpered. “Please.”

Vader’s real touch began over her knee, his fingers ghosting down her inner thigh as he inserted two fingers inside of her and set a new pace again. She was still slick, the remains of her previous orgasm sticking to his fingers and making his movements easier. “Like this?”

“No,” she gasped, shaking her head. “No, I want…” He increased his pace and leaned down to give a hard suck on her clit, swirling his tongue around the little bundle of nerves. She squeaked and squirmed in what little way she could. “ _ Please, I need your cock! _ ”

“Come. Again.” He ordered, curling his fingers deep inside of her and sucking on her clit harshly. She whimpered but managed to obey. Though it wasn’t as forceful as the first one had been, it was still sweet as any dessert. He spent some time licking away the evidence of her second orgasm, teasing her sensitive entrance and clit with his tongue as he didn’t waste any drop of her delicious juices. She struggled to regain her breath, a single tear slipping down from beneath the blindfold.

Sitting back while licking his lips, he grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance. “Is this what you want, Angel?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted desperately. “ _ Please _ .”

With one, hard thrust, he sheathed himself inside her, groaning and grabbing her hips, lifting her from the mattress, so he was deep inside of her. “Force, that feels perfect.” She exhaled in relief as she twisted her hips to take him in deeper.

“It  _ is  _ perfect,” she agreed softly, tipping her lips up to try and find his. “We were made for each other.”

“Yes, we are,” he agreed back, leaning down to meet her lips with a searing kiss, starting to set up a good rhythm. With her tied in down, he was doing the majority of the work, but she did her best to help, moving her waist back and forth in a rhythm that complimented his thrusts.

“Are you close, my love?”

“There is one thing missing,” the sashes of her ankles came loose and he stopped, pulling out from her so he could place her legs over his shoulders and thrust back inside of her, the new angle allowing him to go so much deeper than before, stealing a groan from his lips. “ _ Force… _ ” Beneath him, she moaned in relief.

_ “ _ Now you come for me,” she whispered, using one of her feet to rub at the back of his neck. “Fill me with your seed, mark me as yours.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he cursed as he increased the pace, feeling himself closer and with a groan and a few thrusts, he came, spilling inside her, his breathing ragged as he rested his head against her breasts, regaining some control after the intensity of his orgasm. Pulling out only when he grew soft inside of her, he let her legs fall to each side and the ties on her wrists came loose as he leaned down to kiss her, pushing the black sash away from her eyes. The warm brown of her irises shone with adoration as she looked up at him.

“I love you,” she murmured, reaching up to take his face in her hands as she pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he nuzzled her cheek. “More than you know, Angel,” he pecked her cheek.

“Shall we do it again?”

“Haven’t I tired you yet?” Vader teased, moving off of her to lay on his back at her side.

“Not by a long shot.” She pressed a hand to his chest and leaned in for another kiss. “Why, are  _ you _ tired?”

“No,” he kissed her forehead. “But I do have a seventeen-year-old to pay attention to. I need to begin her training.” His fiancée sighed.

“Do I get you all to myself tonight?”

“Yes,” Vader nodded. “I am all yours after her bedtime,” he teased and sat up. “I have to shower before I meet her.” He pecked her lips. “I love you.”

“You’re my soulmate.”

“You’re mine too, my love,” he smiled, leaving the bed and heading for the fresher. She blew him a kiss just before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Aivela tipped back the bottle of Corellian whiskey she’d taken to nursing at council meetings. Despite Vader’s efforts with her advisors, the insistence on an heir had persisted. And with Vader training Ahsoka, she’d seen less of him.

“You’re lucky my betrothed isn’t here or you would all be going through that window and into the lava,” she muttered. “Is there  _ anything _ to discuss that isn’t related to what goes on in my bedroom?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Thrawn said with a chuckle. “Would you like us to adjourn?”

“I  _ require  _ it.” She stood, sweeping out of the room in a rush of bronze skirts. “Tomorrow, gentlemen, I expect better.”

“Empress—”

“If you don’t want to be out of a job, start actually listening to me,” she warned through gritted teeth. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Thrawn was the only one to answer with confidence, everyone else said it like she was a schoolteacher forcing them to recite it. 

“That’s what I thought.” She stormed down to Vader’s training room.

Before she even reached the doorway, she heard Ahsoka’s scream of frustration and Vader’s long sigh.

“I hate this! Why are you making me do this? I  _ have  _ done this! Stop treating me like a child!” Ahsoka yelled and something was thrown to the ground, it echoed all over the hallway. 

“I am training you,” surprisingly, his voice was calm. “You are being overdramatic.”

“I am fighting against dolls!” Ahsoka shouted. “Take me out with you! In your missions! Take me to the field!”

“No.” His voice was clear and final and that elicited another scream from Ahsoka and another loud  _ bang  _ from the training room.

Training Ahsoka was tiring to Vader and Aivela could read that in his expression after all sessions, she didn’t try to get him to open up about it, she knew that if he wanted to speak about his new Apprentice, he would do it on his own. Aivela had yet to spend any quality time with Ahsoka, but Vader didn’t push her to do it either.

“You lack control,” Vader noticed. “Your fighting technique is all over the place. You are too emotional when you grab a lightsaber and wield it as a tool.”

“It is a tool!”

“It’s a weapon that should become an extension of your arm,” his voice rose. “You should yield it with ease, with tact. Emotions are forbidden.”

“You have emotions too,” it was Ahsoka’s weak argument.

“Yes, I’m not a droid,” Vader replied quickly, showing how pathetic her reply had been. “But when I’m fighting, I’m in control. I am focusing on my enemy and on my ultimate goal.”

“Murder?”

“Survival.”

“Oh…”

“Yes,” Vader continued in a clipped tone. “When you fight, Ahsoka, you are fighting for your survival because out there, they are not going to spare you in a fight, they are not merciful. If you don’t cling to your life, you’ll end up dead as soon as your boots hit the field. You are a smart girl, but your fighting style is sloppy. Weak. You are not doing anything to improve it.”

“This is how I was taught!”

“You have to fight how I am teaching you, not how the Jedi taught you. They are gone, Ahsoka. Stop clinging to a failure or you’ll become one too.”

“I’m leaving,” Ahsoka declared.

“Oh, no you’re not,” Vader said and Ahsoka gasped as she was suddenly frozen. The Force had immobilized her and she could only breathe and move her eyes. “You are putting these  _ dolls  _ back together and you are finishing practice. Because if you walk out of this room before I tell you, you are returning to the College of Inquisition and I won’t care what happens to you there.”

“Am I interrupting?” Aivela asked from the door. Her presence was distracting enough that Vader released his hold on Ahsoka.

“He’s a hypocrite!” Ahsoka fumed. “I thought the Sith were all about using emotions, but I might as well be a Padawan for how he treats me! And I won’t just abandon who I am! The Jedi were the only family I knew!”

Aivela looked at her fiancé with a bemused smile. “Is that how it is, my love?” she asked teasingly. “Perhaps your apprentice needs a woman’s touch.”

“Be my guest,” Vader said dryly. “I need to check on the troops,” he scowled and brush past his fiancé, his angry footsteps echoing down the hall until he wasn’t heard anymore and Ahsoka was left alone with the Empress.

“He does not take you into battle or fight you himself because he cares, little one,” Aivela told her, moving closer to put a hand on the young Togruta’s shoulder. “You may not believe it, but he does have a conscience. One that would never be clear if something happened to you.”

“What do you know?” Ahsoka brushed off her hand. “You’re marrying him. A Sith. You’re probably just as soulless as they all are, why would I even listen to you?” She put some distance between them. “Can you both stop calling me  _ little one _ ? It’s kriffing annoying.”

“Ahsoka. Whether you like it or not, we are, in effect, your guardians. It’s not unreasonable for us to be concerned about your wellbeing,” Aivela reminded her calmly. 

“Guardians. Right. I should be grateful or something. Is that it? Because I’m not. I’m not some orphan, I’m not someone that needs to be protected. I don’t need a Mom,” she gestured to Aivela with a wave of her hand. “Or a Dad.  _ Especially  _ one like that. I can defend myself, I can fight and I will never learn if he doesn’t allow me to do it,” Ahsoka scoffed. “I thought I could do this. Be an apprentice. Become a Sith. But I can’t. Maybe I am better off at the College of Inquisition, at least, I won’t have to pretend to be something that I’m not.”

“If you go back, they will break you down until nothing remains of you but a shell. That is what it means to be among the Inquisitorius,” Aivela said bluntly. “I am speaking from experience.”

“Not unless I break them first,” something in Ahsoka’s dark blue eyes sparked. “I can bite back, I’m not useless,” her gaze turned to the Empress, eyeing her up and down. “What? Am I supposed to feel sorry for the woman who owns the Galaxy? Please, give me a break.” Ahsoka muttered and began tidying up the training room as if it was her way of occupying her hands, distracting her mind.

“I expect no pity, only attention as I tell you this. I was placed on the auctioneer’s block with the same fire in my eyes that you possess now. I said the same things you did. And would you care to guess what happened?” Aivela tapped a fingernail against the wall. “When I bit, when I  _ fought _ , they struck me. Starved me. Raped me. Broke down everything about me that wasn’t appealing to them until I was the perfect pleasure slave. The famed Whore Queen, the crown jewel in the harem of the Mighty and Exalted Jabba the Hutt.”

Ahsoka didn’t reply but she had the decency of looking down and seeming a bit ashamed of her previous words. She collected a few pieces of the training droids she managed to hit and put them away. “I can’t be what he wants me to be,” she shrugged.

“He wants you to be yourself, Ahsoka. As he wanted me to be,” Aivela insisted softly. “He knows your potential, he wants to help unlock it.”

“To be myself? How? How is it being myself going to help my path as his apprentice? Every time he gives me instructions, I hear the master of the temple in my mind, telling me to do otherwise. Sith are not to be trusted. Sith are evil. They are destruction. They don’t have a soul and… and I don’t want to be a Sith just because I want to escape torture. Just because I was too stupid to get caught by the Inquisitors.” Frustrated, with herself or the situation or probably both, she struck a droid with her fist, creating a dent in it. With a growl, she kicked it and the leg came loose and she barely had time to move before the whole thing crumbled where she was standing before. “I hate this.”

“Vader is not like any Sith the Jedi have ever known. He’s offering a chance for you to help him change their reputation,” Aivela pointed out dryly. “You’re turning your back on that. The Jedi failed, that’s why they fell. They were just as extreme as the Sith, and it led to pride and overconfidence. It destroyed lives.”

Ahsoka wanted to tell her she was biased. That she knew the story of her past. That just because two Jedi failed one mission it did not mean they did not achieve and done great things before. Just because they failed her, they didn’t deserve to be purged like animals. Yet, she bit her tongue and kept cleaning up. “I have realized he’s different. He apparently is capable of love or whatever it is he believes he feels for you. He’s able to say a few good jokes and so far, I haven’t seen him behead anyone. Points for that. It does not mean that is not a facade and he is the monster I used to be told about.”

“Ahsoka, I was not talking about myself. I’m talking about the fact that you, and every other child like you, was taken from your families. Brought into a cult that told you to reject emotions. That denied you a childhood. Do you have any memory of your parents? Of who you were before the Temple?”

The Togruta toyed with a fried circuits board before answering. “No. I don’t.”

“And you never wonder about that? Who you could have been? Who you left behind? If they mourned losing you?”

“The Jedi were my family. They gave me everything I needed. They helped me with the Force, gave me a good education and I had friends. I didn’t miss what I didn’t have, or remembered, in the first place,” she replied. “Why does that matter to you?

“The reason you don’t remember is  _ because _ you were taken before you  _ could _ remember. Do you really see nothing wrong with that?”

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Ahsoka snapped. “Wrong is entering the Temple and shooting everyone in sight. Innocents. Wrong is marching into a nursery and murdering  _ younglings  _ that were defenseless. Wrong is holding hundreds of innocent people accountable for the mistakes of few Jedi, of a Code we did not write. That’s what wrong! If you really want to know about my biological family, I sought them out when I escaped. I hoped they would help me but they refused me. I was a freak to them, with these weird powers. I had brothers and sisters who never even heard of me. Who I was introduced to as ‘one of them’. I wasn’t loved, so the Jedi saved me from a miserable existence.”

As she spoke, the scattered droid pieces began to levitate around her, the metal crumpling like flimsi as the air in the room began to take on a dark tinge. Aivela kept her face perfectly smooth as she watched the sight unfold. “But you’ll never know how it might have been different if you’d never been taken.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Ahsoka hissed. “I would have been the odd child. The imperfect, weird kid who was different. At least I grew knowing it was okay to be different. It was okay to be me. I had brothers and sisters. I had mentors. I was happy.”

“You could be again. I don’t condone all of what my predecessor did. Obviously. But clearly, the Force meant for you to survive. Perhaps this was why. The Lord Consort of Mandalore found a new life and happiness. You can do the same.”

“The Lord Consort of Mandalore?” Ahsoka tilted her head, confused.

“Once you’re done with Lord Vader’s assignments, here’s one from me. Look him up on the HoloNet. Good day, Lady Tano.” And without another word, the Empress turned and exited the training room, leaving the Apprentice with a mess of droids and more questions than answers.

* * *

 

“Your Apprentice is quite a complicated young woman,” Aivela remarked to Vader as Rislena removed the last of her hairpins. “I see why she takes so much of your time now. That’s all for tonight,” she informed her servant. The maid curtsied and left the engaged couple alone.

“It’s been a month and I feel we are going nowhere,” Vader sighed, lying carelessly on the bed. “Maybe it was a mistake. I wasn’t ready to train anyone, least of all a previous Padawan.”

“It took you longer than a month to get anywhere with me,” she reminded him, reaching for the clasp at the back of her dress without success. “Sweetheart, can you help?”

“Different backgrounds. Different people.” He huffed. Without moving a muscle, he opened the clasp of her dress. “What am I going to do? If she keeps resisting to the teachings, my only option might just be sending her back to the Inquisitors.”

“I gave her a little homework. It might be a good idea for you to take her with us when we make our next diplomatic visit to Mandalore.”

He rolled in bed and stared at her accusingly. “Obi-Wan. Kenobi. He’s your kriffing solution?”

“He moved on from the Jedi. Perhaps Ahsoka would benefit from seeing someone else with whom she perceives more common ground,” Aivela explained in a very reasonable tone of voice as she removed her dress, exposing the red corset that made up her only piece of underwear.

“Or he’ll want to train her himself, that smug former Jedi with the stupid beard,” Vader muttered annoyed and eyed her. “Is that new?” He blinked.

“Just arrived from my dressmaker yesterday,” she confirmed, sauntering towards him. “And you don’t need to worry, love, Kenobi would never do anything that might cross me. Not when I’m so  _ very _ gifted at exploiting his well-deserved guilt. Ahsoka will remain your Apprentice.”

“Hmmm,” he kneeled on the bed, as the laces of the corset began to loosen around her waist. “What if we leave my very difficult apprentice behind and dedicate ourselves to,” her corset fell away, “breaking this bed? Again.”

“Darling, if we keep breaking beds at this rate, we’ll bankrupt the treasury,” she laughed, climbing on top of him and pressing her ruby-circled nipples against his chest as she kissed him.

“I can't help it, you make me do it,” he mumbled between kisses, hands running up and down her back.

“Excuses,” she muttered playfully, biting at his ear as one hand reached down to stroke at his half-erect cock. “Already hard for me, are we?” she moaned into his mouth. “You’re going to spoil me.”

“This is what you make of me,” he bit down on her lower lip. “You have this effect on me.”

She caught one of his hands and moved it to hover over her clit. “Care to feel the results of  _ your _ effect on  _ me _ ?” she whispered, moving her face away from his so that she could lick the shell of his earlobe.

He cupped her and as his fingers teased her, he felt how wet, how ready she already was for him. “Force, Angel… how can I ever resist you?”

“You can’t,” she said with a grin, sinking her hips down so that his fingers were fully sheathed inside her. “This is how we were always meant to be. How we always will be.”

“Forever,” he said, kissing the base of her throat, while moving his fingers inside of her, slowly, drawing out her pleasure. His fiancé, however, seemed to have other ideas, wriggling against his fingers madly until she came without his permission. It didn’t take the Force for him to sense that something was bothering her. “What did the Council do today?” Vader asked, removing his hand and kissing her cheek. “Are they still insisting on the heir subject?”

“I didn’t give them the chance,” she muttered, slipping off him to lie next to him instead, nestled against his chest with her ear over his heart. “They must have stronger minds than we thought.”

“Can I ask you a question without you getting defensive, offended or avoiding a direct answer?” Vader asked, turning to support his head on his hand.

“I’ll do my best, love.”

“Do you want to have a baby?” He didn’t call it heir, offspring or legacy. Those terms gave it a political meaning, a means to an end and a child, their child, would be so much more than that. “Honestly, Angel, if you could… would you want to be a mother?”

She pursed her lips into the thinnest line possible. “If I could, I would be a very different woman. I remember there was a time when I thought about such things, but it’s been so long now that I can’t picture it anymore. I suppose I probably  _ would _ want it. But I’m not that person. Why do you ask?”

“If you had the chance to become a mother, would you take it or is something that you wouldn’t want? A role that you are no longer willing to fulfill?” Vader asked, ignoring her own question.

“Vader,” she prompted, narrowing her eyes and raising her head to look at him better. “What are you thinking? There’s some plan in your head, tell me what it is.”

“Not unless you give me truthful answers, Angel,” he raised one eyebrow, looking very serious. “This is a matter that we should discuss and not hide behind our masks. We can do that with others, but not with each other. I never thought about becoming a parent, so I don’t have any expectations regarding your answers. You say a definitive ‘no’ and trust me, no one else will ever speak about heirs again to you.”

“I don’t know!” she snapped. “This isn’t a mask, it’s a fact. Whether or not I want to have a baby is irrelevant, I  _ can’t _ —”

“What if I can change that, what if I am able to heal what has been done to you? What if I make it possible for you to become a mother?” He interrupted her, sitting up. “What then?”

She exhaled, rubbing at her eyes. “You said it wouldn’t matter. I made my peace with it, I am what I am. Why is that not enough? Why can’t you do the same?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, if it was the same to you. But the fact that the Council can get under your skin and bother you with this subject is the proof that you haven’t made your peace with it,” Vader scowled. “You can yell, you can say it. You were cheated out of something that it should have been your choice. It’s normal to be upset. It’s normal to be mad. I am now offering you the chance of getting that choice back, You can either take it or tell me that yes, you don’t want, or will ever want children. That you don’t want to hold a tiny baby that looks at you like the sun rises and sets on you, that you don’t want to raise a child and watch him or her become this amazing masterpiece of your creation!”

“Stop it!” she shouted, and for the first time, he saw tears in her eyes. “You don’t know how long it took me to come to terms with all of this, why must you reopen a wound I strove for years to heal? I am complete in spite of what was done to me…” Her shoulders shuddered as she fell forward, sobs making her entire body shake. “I can handle this talk from anyone else. Everyone else. But not you.”

“Angel,” he whispered and move forward to wrap his arms around her with care. “I love you. I want to give you everything you want, you deserve. I have the chance to give you this, if you let me,” Vader explained gently. “With or without a baby, I will always love you. I will always be at your side. The wound that you are speaking of, it’s not healed, love, it’s infected and every time someone touches it, it hurts and I have a way to make it all go away. I just want you to consider it.”

“You’re everything I want,” she whispered, holding onto him tightly. “If it’s something  _ you _ want, then I would want it too, because I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“You will never lose me, Angel. But… this is more than ‘if you want it, I want it too’. It doesn’t work that way,” he shook his head, sighing. “I’m already seeing you don’t want it, love, so we’ll leave it at that. No babies. No heirs. I’ll take care of the Council tomorrow morning. For good, this time.” She reached up and touched his cheek.

“You don’t need to sound so disappointed. How is what you’re doing any different from me? Aren’t you trying to put my happiness above yours too?”

“I am not disappointed.” He rolled his eyes. “My happiness does not need a baby to be complete. You’re all I need.”

“Show me.” She linked their fingers together. “Love me.”

He didn’t answer, just pressed his lips against hers and lowered her down on the bed again.

* * *

 

_ This was not Mustafar. Nor was it Imperial Center. Where she was...was impossible. She was in Naboo, in the Lake Country, the valley where she and her family had had so many picnics during school holidays. _

_ There was no doubt that this was a dream, a rather novel experience, all things considered. Dreams were something she had not experienced in nearly fifteen years. At the edge of the valley, at the feet of the waterfalls, she saw shadowy figures flickering in and out of focus. She didn’t know what they were, nor did she care, since there was only one figure she cared for.  _

_ Where was Vader? _

_ As she was looking, someone knocked into her from behind. Turning and looking down, she saw a toddler, perhaps two years old standing there and looking up at her with a wide smile and bright blue eyes hidden beneath a mop of shaggy blond waves. _

_ “Hi!” he said, waving at her with a chubby baby fist. _

_ “Where are your parents?” she asked. He didn’t answer, just sucked on his fist and blinked. “Come now. You have to belong to someone.” He pointed at her, then waved again. _

Aivela snapped up in bed, her chest heaving with frantic breathing. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t. Next to her, Vader lay, sound asleep. Peaceful.

The boy’s eyes would not leave her mind. Why had they been blue? Vader’s eyes were gold, brilliant and fiery as the sun, the mark of his connection to the Dark Side. If there were a child to belonged to her, surely he would have had Vader’s eyes. Or even hers.

Vader couldn’t know. She would not tell him about this.

* * *

 

Ahsoka still couldn’t believe she was actually being brought to Mandalore. Either Vader was really confident in his hold on her, or Obi-Wan Kenobi really was every insulting thing the Empress had ever said about him. “How long are we staying?” she asked from her seat towards the back of the room.

“One day. Two, at the most.” Vader replied curtly.

“You don’t need to do anything other than wait and watch,” the Empress said distractedly. “You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes. I’m not a child with a sugar rush,” Ahsoka huffed.

“You’re also no courtier.” Aivela took a drink from the glass next to her seat.

“Aren’t you two chatty today?” Ahsoka said in a snippy tone. “Didn’t get any action last night, was it?”

“Don’t go there,” Rex warned from his post at the door. “You’re just asking for trouble.”

Ahsoka stood from her seat and went to stand next to Rex, the only bearable person she had found on Mustafar. “But something  _ is  _ off with them,” she muttered to him. “He’s not trying to shove me down the dark side path and she’s not trying to use her life experience as a way of making the journey that much easier.”

“I don’t remember much about the Jedi,” Rex admitted. “But I do remember being called by my number. That’s not how it is with them. They’re good people, even if you can’t see it.”

“He’s a Sith. She’s a tyrant.” Ahsoka stated. “What else have you got for me?”

“The end of slavery?” he offered dryly, watching as the Empress placed a hand on Vader’s arm. “Bringing more worlds into the Empire, giving them peace and prosperity? Treating me and my brothers like people.”

Ahsoka looked away, her pre-made opinions of Vader and Aivela were crumbling with each passing day. It was impossible to keep holding on to these values, these teachings, when they were both so different from what she learned over the course of her life. “I guess,” she replied quietly, ever the headstrong girl. “Why did they bring me to Mandalore?” Ahsoka looked up at Rex. “Are they… leaving me here? With the Lord Consort?” _Did he give up on me already?_ She pursed her lips, furrowing her brow. _Why do I care? Because… no, no, no, it was_ ** _not_** _starting to feel like home._ ** _No._** “Is that why they are being so cold with me?”

“I can’t read minds like you can. Don’t have a clue. Maybe it’s more training, or something.”

“You know more than what you tell me,” Ahsoka just glared at him. “I’m trustworthy, you know? I’m not a child! If they are also abandoning me, it’s fine.” She crossed her arms over her chest and returned to her seat with a dark look on her face.  _ I don’t need them. I always made it on my own. _

“I’m being honest with you. When you serve under someone like Lord Vader, lying basically isn’t an option. And my brothers and I don’t keep secrets,” Rex insisted.

Vader glanced behind his back to see Ahsoka’s face in a deep scowl, a dark aura hanging around her and an exasperated look on Rex’s face. Ahsoka’s own presence in the Force was darkening. “Someone is angry she’s being ignored,” he mumbled.

“Consider it a learning experience for her,” Aivela quipped.

“Ahsoka doesn’t notice this, but she’s moving closer and closer to the dark side. She thinks it’s some sort of moment in time, a decision she makes, but she doesn’t realize that it happens over time. She claims her training isn’t working but, in the end, it is,” Vader explained.

“You’ve never told me about how you became a Sith,” she remarked. “Now I’m curious.”

“In a much more violent way than her,” he replied with a shrug. “You’ve seen me naked, you already seen  _ them _ . There is not much more to tell you.”

“Alright, I won’t press,” she conceded. “We’re nearly there anyway. See?” She pointed to the planet that was growing in size as they drew closer. “We should get ready to disembark.”

“One day. It’s just one day.” Vader closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. “Maximum two. You can do it. You won’t kill Kenobi.” He repeated, as if it was his mantra. Aivela giggled as she took his arm and kissed his cheek.

“You never do.”

“Not by lack of motivation,” he replied dryly.

“Can I at least meet him?” Ahsoka asked, rolling her eyes as she followed them, trying not to step on the trailing iridescent and gold cape of Aivela’s dress. “I thought this was why you were bringing me along.”

“I thought you wanted to come with me to the field,” Vader retorted. “If that’s not the case, I would have left you home with a pile of assignments,” he quipped.

“I do!” she protested. “But I thought it would be to catch pirates, not diplomatic visits!” Behind them, Rex chuckled softly.

“Diplomatic visits are not always peaceful, Snips, and you could learn a thing or two from them,” Vader bit back his smile. “Coming with me to the field will be more than fighting pirates or rebels. It will also be accompanying the Empress in her duties.”

“He will be the Lord Consort himself any day,” Rex stated.

“ _ Prince _ Consort,” Aivela corrected. “Don’t belittle it by putting him on the same level as Kenobi. He’s parsecs ahead of that coward.”

“Apologies, your majesty.  _ Prince  _ Consort.” Rex bowed slightly.

“I love you,” Vader smirked and kissed her forehead. “You look stunning, had I told you that before?”

“You might have, but I always appreciate hearing it, my love.”

“You two defy everything people have ever thought about Empires and Siths, you knew that?” Ahsoka said rhetorically. 

“That’s a rather backhanded compliment, dear,” the Empress laughed, her eyes twinkling. “But a compliment all the same, so thank you. And if you need someone to talk to, they do have a thirteen-year-old son.”

“I’m  _ seventeen. _ ”

“Really?” Aivela asked, feigning surprise before her face grew more majestic and cold. “Then  _ act _ like it.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and huffed, feeling more like a child whose mother just scolded in public. Rex bit back a smile and Vader just kept looking straight ahead as the ship made its way into the hangar bay of the Sundari Royal Palace. Aivela squeezed Vader’s hand tightly. “Here we go,” he said as the ship landed and the ramp lowered.

The royal family was waiting for them, Satine Kryze flanked by her husband on one side and their son on the other. All three of them bowed their heads as Aivela descended the ramp to them. “Duchess Kryze,” she said.

“Welcome, Empress.” Satine embraced her in a formal hug, kissing the air next to each of her cheeks. “Lord Vader.” Her eyes lighted upon Ahsoka in surprise, unsure of how to address the unfamiliar face.

“Duchess,” Vader bowed his head slightly. “I would like to introduce you to my apprentice, Darth Agrona.” He gestured at the Togruta a few feet behind him. Ahsoka blinked in surprise, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. Was that her Sith name? How long had he been sitting on it?  _ Ever since I met you, little one,  _ she heard an amused voice in her head.

“Lady Agrona,” Satine said slowly, maintaining her gracious façade. “Welcome to Mandalore, all of you. You know my consort, Lord Kenobi, and my son, Korkie.” Obi-Wan stared at Ahsoka, clearly trying to be subtle, but not really succeeding.

“Of course,” Aivela said with a smile. “I assume we’re in the same chambers as we were for our last visit?”

“Yes,” Satine nodded. “I will have one of my aides take you there and arrange Lady Agrona’s chambers as well. This way you will be able to get settled before we can start on our meetings, your majesty.”

“Wonderful, perhaps your husband and son can give my betrothed and his apprentice a little tour,” Aivela said, a gleam in her eyes.

Neither party, with the innocent exception of Korkie Kryze, looked excited at the prospect.

“They would be delighted. Wouldn’t you, Ben?” Satine glanced at her husband who gave her a wry smile. “Wonderful! Empress, shall we?”

“Of course.” Aivela let go of Vader’s arm so that she could fall in line with the Duchess, the two women disappearing into the heart of the palace.

“Vader,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Kenobi,” Vader retorted with equal disdain.

“Are they always like this?” Ahsoka whispered to Korkie.

“Yes,” Korkie nodded, his reddish-blonde hair perfectly combed back. “Mom always tells Dad to  _ suck it up _ .” He stage-whispered and shrugged.

“Lady Agrona, you seem familiar,” Obi-Wan interrupted their murmured conversation. “Did our paths ever cross?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka snapped to attention and glanced at Vader whose only permission was a single nod. “At the Jedi Temple. I was about to become a Padawan when…er…when  _ it  _ happened. You and Master Qui-Gon were very popular. I remember he and Master Plo Koon were close. He…he told me any Master would be lucky to have me,” she looked down at the ground.

Obi-Wan looked away, shifting nervously. Being faced with  _ two _ people who should have been Padawans and were now Sith was a new level of discomfort for him. “I see,” he mumbled, rubbing at his clean-shaven face. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s—”

“What happened to your beard?” Vader snorted, interrupting Ahsoka as he finally noticed the difference, before chuckling. “You look like a teenager.” Even Korkie couldn’t hold in his giggle.

“My wife made an executive decision that she was ‘tired of having so much of my handsome face hidden under it,’” Obi-Wan muttered. Ahsoka snorted behind her hand.

“Mom said it was ticklish and she’d had enough. It was pretty funny, actually,” Korkie quipped.

“Ohh, so wives are masters in their own rights,” Ahsoka teased, looking at Vader with a smirk.

“Shut it, Snips,” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Sorry, Master.”

“I thought your name was Agrona,” Korkie said, looking at her in confusion.

“Sort of,” Ahsoka tilted her head. “It’s… complicated. How about that tour, huh, kid?”

“Father, can I go ahead with her?” Korkie asked. Obi-Wan hesitated.

“Go with Lord Vader for now. I’d like a moment with...Lady Agrona alone. If you don’t mind, that is, Lord Vader.”

Vader glanced between them. He knew it was inevitable. “Yes. It won’t be an issue. Korkie, lead the way. You can show me all the places your Father does not want me to be in.” Ahsoka bit down her surprise as she watched her master let the teenage boy grab him by the hand and pull him away, leaving her with one of the few Jedi left.

“Master Kenobi.” She offered him a bow more like the ones they would have done in the Order.

“Padawan,” he entertained her. “I am always grateful to see one of you alive,” he sighed. “How old were you when the Temple burned down?”

“Eight,” she admitted. “It was four years after your Master died, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Everything fell apart rather quickly after Qui-Gon died,” Obi-Wan said. “Follow me, we’ll speak more comfortably in my study.” He added. “What happened to you? Were you rescued? Did you flee?”

“I was on a mission with Master Plo, on Ryloth,” she whispered. “He sensed what was happening before the clones turned on us and told me to run. I managed to get to General Syndulla and he helped me stay hidden. Until the Inquisitorius caught me a few months ago.”

“How did you come to be under Vader’s wing?” He asked curiously.

“I managed to resist them long enough that they told him about me when he came to visit. He liked me and offered me the chance to be his Apprentice.” She rubbed at one of her montrals and sighed. “I hate myself for doing it, it was a weak, cowardly choice. But I didn’t want to be an Inquisitor.”

“Why do you believe it was a weak and coward’s decision?” Obi-Wan gestured to a door. “After you, Padawan.”

“You wouldn't have done it,” she mumbled as she stepped inside. “Or Master Yoda, or Master Plo. I pledged myself to the Dark Side. I agreed to become evil! Because I didn’t want to die!”

“I see.” He hummed, realizing why the young one’s Force signature was so clouded, so confused. She was struggling with her new path. With her new Master and if Obi-Wan could redeem himself towards Vader, towards Anakin, this might be a good way to start. “Do you feel evil? Do you believe Lord Vader to be evil?” Obi-Wan closed the door and took a seat in one of the armchairs, inviting her to sit on the opposite seat. “Has your training consisted of less than ethical ways?”

Ahsoka hesitated, then shook her head. “Well, no, but his Master was the one to kill the Jedi! They created the Empire, every Master whoever taught me told us all that the Dark Side brought nothing but pain and suffering. How can that be anything but evil?”

“When his Master did it, Vader was no older than Korkie. The decisions that Darth Sidious made are not Vader’s responsibility. While I don’t condone some of Vader’s most crude, unnecessary actions, I do believe he is different. You’ve spent more time with him than I have, Padawan, surely you have seen he is different,” Obi-Wan said calmly. “Starting with his undying love for our Empress.”

“The Empress who used to be a champion of democracy and who’s now basically a dictator,” Ahsoka muttered. “How can you be so calm about all of this? Don’t you care about the Order? Everyone we lost?”

“What was lost cannot be regained, Padawan. We should all move on in the best way possible. As Vader’s apprentice, you have a new chance. You have the chance to make a difference, to change the way the Sith are seen. The Empress,” he paused for a moment, rubbing his chin, “well, she’s making the Galaxy better than her predecessor. All they need is for you to be more open, less resistant to them and Vader’s training.”

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped, and she didn’t bother to hide it. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am trying to offer you guidance, young one. I sense that Vader cares for you. Not as an Apprentice, in a more familiar way. If the Force brought you together, you should trust its judgment. I don’t believe Vader is very good at meditating,” the Sith did seem like an overexcited child sometimes and Obi-Wan vehemently believed he was incapable of long meditation sessions, “so I will advise you to look within yourself and to ask the Force for guidance. Give them both a chance, Padawan.”

“Master, please, isn’t there any way I could stay here and train with you?” she pleaded, grabbing his arm. “Please, he said I could leave if I wanted to, don’t let the fact that he gave me a Sith Name distract you. I’m still Ahsoka Tano, no matter what he says. I’m a  _ Jedi. _ ”

Vader already despised him enough for Obi-Wan to know that it was a bad idea to indulge Ahsoka in that idea. Training a  _ Jedi  _ in this time, it was suicide and he didn’t exactly want to put the girl in Vader’s betrayals list, he knew how those people ended. If Ahsoka wanted to part ways with the Sith, she should do it on her own, without justifying she wanted to be a Jedi. Jedi didn’t live as long as others in the current Galaxy. They were outcasts, hunted and killed. They were his brothers and sisters, yes, and he would forever regret not being able to do more for the Order, to keep their institution save and safeguarded. But he could not let Ahsoka make herself into a martyr, which was the path she was on now.

“If that is how you truly feel, Ahsoka, you should let Vader know that you want to be free. Do not tell him you want to be a Jedi, young one, don’t be foolish,” Obi-Wan tried to be stern, but gentle. “I don’t think he will hold you in the Palace against your will. But, before you make any rash decisions, think. Meditate. Search in the Force for guidance.”

Ahsoka’s jaw set. Her fists clenched. And at the corners of her blue eyes, the faintest hint of gold began to leak into the edges. “I understand. I better go find my Master.”

Obi-Wan watched her leave and sighed when she disappeared. He leaned back against his shared and rubbed his temples. Fortunately, she was Vader’s headache now…

* * *

 

Vader had been wandering the gardens while Aivela and the Duchess met. Having promised his fiancée that he would leave Ahsoka to have her talk with Obi-Wan in peace and not eavesdrop left him with very little to do but wander the Sundari Royal Palace gardens. He could hear Korkie laughing somewhere, following by his governess and aides and sighed, the subject of children crossing his mind again. He never imagined himself in that parental role, and he wasn’t about to start now, of all times.

“Master.” Ahsoka’s voice came from a few feet behind.

“How was your talk with the Lord Consort?” Vader asked dryly, glancing at her briefly before sitting down on one of the benches. “Helpful?” He quipped. “Should we make a detour to the College of Inquisition when we leave?”

“No.” She sat down beside him, though she kept a bit of distance between the two of them. “I already knew I wasn’t going back there. I thought,” she paused, shaking her head, “it doesn’t matter what I thought, it was stupid, childish, and wrong. I belong with you, as your Apprentice.”

Vader turned to her, blinking slowly.  _ Uh, she came around.  _ “Kenobi did not want to take you as a Padawan? Shocking!” He rolled his eyes. “Listen, Ahsoka, you don’t have to stay with me against your will, or because you feel like you have nowhere to go. While I  _ should  _ leave you with the Inquisitors if you rejected my proposition,” he paused, “I wouldn’t do it because I know what they would do. Think whatever you want, but I’m not actually heartless. If you want to leave, you’re free.” Although he did notice the slight gold coloring that was filling the edge of her irises. Yet, he didn’t mention it.

“Master, you’re the only person I’ve met in a long time who hasn’t turned away from me.”

“I never will, Ahsoka. You have my word.”

She moved a little closer to him. “So...Agrona. Are we sticking with that, or can we tweak it? Because I’m not sure I like it.”

“Do you prefer to be called Darth Snips? The Battalion seems to be very fond of it,” he teased and gently nudged her with his shoulder. Vader would later tell her that some of the clones would call her that behind her back, but maybe later.

“No, and one day, I’m going to find a nickname that’s just as humiliating for you.” 

“I will enjoy seeing you try,” he snorted. “Come on,  _ Snips,  _ I’m sure the Empress and the Duchess are finishing their talk.”

“Actually, Master, can we train for a bit first? I think I’m ready to try with the droids again.”

Finally! Progress. Vader nodded and stood. “Of course. There is a training room on the ship. I can dismiss you if you like?”

“Yes, please, Master.” She bowed to him in the Jedi fashion, then stopped. “Sorry. Is there a way  _ we  _ do that?”

“No,” he waved it off, he remembered how much he hated having to be on his knees, head bowed to Sidious. It was a sign of submission, of blind loyalty. “We’re equals.”

She blinked at him in surprise, unfolding her hands and raising her head. “Except for the fact that you’re my teacher and know way more than I do about all of this, you mean?”

“Pretty much,” he smirked, golden eyes twinkling. “Bowing down or kneeling, doesn’t show me you’re more loyal that way,” he explained. “Actions show it.”

She smiled at him softly. “I understand, Master. I won’t let you down.”


	5. Chapter 5

There was something utterly humiliating about having to do this. However much Vader might have insisted that he was fine with the idea of not having children, Aivela could neither shake the feeling that he was lying nor the image of the blue-eyed boy. And so, she had reduced herself to private investigations into the alternatives to natural conception.

There was no shortage of choices. Adoption, obviously, surrogacy, some cloning techniques that were still being developed on Kamino. The latter two led to her briefly toying with the idea of having _herself_ cloned and using it as a surrogate— the idea of Vader fucking two of her was one that made her reach beneath the skirts of her gown to rub out the brief swell of desire. Of course, the idea of two of Vader fucking _her_ was even more delicious. One in her cunt, one in her mouth...Force, maybe even a third in her ass.

Her fingers slipped from her clit to delve deeper inside, only her thumb lingering outside to stimulate the sensitive little fold as the other four digits massaged her walls. Closing her eyes, she let the fantasy play out. It would be easy enough to have them enter her simultaneously, but the true mark of her talent would be getting all three of them to spill at once. Still, if anyone could accomplish such a thing, Vader could.

She, on the other hand, would not be allowed her release so easily. The anticipation alone would be exquisite torture, but then, there would be a new tactic for them to employ. One of them would take her mouth, tasting himself on her lips, another would be given charge of her breasts to tease and torment as he saw fit, and the third Vader, the true Vader, would be the one at her womanhood, expertly eating her out until—

She let herself climax with an unashamed shriek. This was her palace, after all. Her library. Who would dare try to reprimand her? As she wiped the spill off her fingers and onto her skirt, she mentally tucked away that little fantasy. As sexy as she found the idea, Vader would not see it that way. Sharing her with clones of himself was still sharing, and he did not do that. She loved him. Adored him with every fiber of her being. But monogamy chafed every now and then.

Sighing, she ended her search for the afternoon and got up from her seat, preparing to head back to her chambers. She’d need to change before meeting the new members of her council. She’d finally made good on her threats and dismissed the majority of the council in favor of new blood. Vader and Thrawn were the only ones remaining, and since Vader had his hands full with training Ahsoka, she’d tasked Thrawn with showing the novices around the palace until their first meeting. It would be bad manners for Aivela to meet them reeking of sex, no matter how amusing it seemed in her mind.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw movement, and her muscles tensed. Picking up her pace, she moved for the door, barely reaching it as the shadowy figure she’d spotted pounced on her, knocking her against the door. She brought her knee upwards, slamming it into his groin before pushing the door open and breaking into a run. Her pace increased as she noticed Vader’s troopers lying on the floor. Whether they were dead or simply unconscious, she didn’t know, and she didn’t have time to stop, she could hear footsteps approaching.

“Someone!” she shouted. The one behind her grabbed her by the wrist as four more figures rounded the corner. Despite the dim lighting, she could make out the pointed ears of their silhouettes. Zygerrians.

“Shut up!” One of them hissed, covering her mouth with his hand. “No one will hear you. We made sure of that!” His partner laughed darkly as he grabbed a pair of binders and secured her wrists. “You are going back to where you came from.” Aivela bit down on his hand with a growl.

“Unhand me this instant!” she demanded, still trying to wriggle free.

They sneered at her futile attempts and grabbed her legs, using ankle restraints so she would stop thrashing. One carried a metal gag for her mouth, forcing it in despite her shrieks.

“I’m willing to bet we can get an even better price than Gunray did when Jabba first bought her,” one of them taunted.

“After so much use?” His colleague snickered. “No, damaged goods. But I’m sure they’ll find a suitable position for her kind.”

“I think you underestimate how much some people would give to fuck an Empress,” another jeered. “We can figure it out once we’re back on the ship. Come on.”

 _Vader!_ Aivela screamed through the Force as one of them hefted her over his shoulder. They might have gagged her, but her mind was unfettered. _Vader, help me!_

* * *

They were training when he felt it. When it paralyzed him. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stopped mid-attack and Ahsoka must have felt the shake too, her barely blue eyes widened as she stared at him in anticipation, ready to see what he would do. A low hiss escaped his teeth as he gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tighter and used to the Force to increase his speed through the Palace and towards where he felt her urgent need. Ahsoka was right behind him, following his lead.

Vader was seeing red. Who even _dared_ touch a hair on Aivela’s head? Who was _stupid_ enough to defy him, defy them, in their own home? “Master, what’s happening?” Ahsoka asked, gasping a little as she tried to keep up with him.

“Aivela,” was his answer and he didn’t slow down. No, he wouldn’t slow down until the blood of whoever was causing her so much pain and panic was running through his hands. It has been a while since he has spilled blood, it would be _fun._

“What?”

It didn’t take long until he saw the first one. _Zygerrians,_ He thought, disgusted. It was guarding the exit, he was sure. Even caught off guard, the fool stood in a fighting pose, thinking he had the inkling of a chance against a Sith Lord. But he did not even have the chance to attack as an enraged Vader literally cut him in half with his lightsaber and then delivered another strike, to cut him in more pieces, stepping over the blood and the guts as he could already feel the creature’s colleagues, and more important of all, how he could feel his Angel’s distress and wanted it to stop.

“Shouldn’t we have interrogated him first?” Ahsoka asked. “So we could find the others? And the Empress?”

“ _Shut up,_ Agrona, and watch my back,” he snapped, not even glancing at her as he could feel a Zygerrian signature approaching. The creature tried to attack him, but he decapitated him first. From behind, there was a yell of pain as Agrona took the arms off another one.

“Where’s the Empress?” she demanded, slamming the now armless attacker against the wall.

“I can feel her, Agrona,” Vader growled. “Just get _rid of him._ ”

“But, Master—”

“ _Kill him!_ ” The order was so aggressive that Ahsoka practically drove the saber through the man’s chest by _accident._ “Good.” He said icily, eyes blazing. “Now we can continue.”

“I just…”

“Asking questions gets you killed. Gets other people killed,” he said as he kept walking. “They would never reveal anything to you, anyway, they never do. They are worthless and death is far too little for what they truly deserve but I am in a _rush_.” Or he would really make it hurt.

 _Vader!_ Aivela’s mental scream came again, loud enough that Ahsoka could hear it now. As Vader’s anger pulsed through the Force, strong enough that Ahsoka wondered if Obi-Wan could feel it all the way in Mandalore, he seemed to act blindly. The more Zygerrians appeared in his path, the more body pieces ended up lying at his feet. Finally, they reached the hall near the servants’ quarters, where the supply shuttles came and left. One of the assailants was trying to open the door while another held the still squirming Empress. For a moment, she looked up and her eyes met Vader’s. _No mercy,_ she thought to him.

Raising his fist, the one who held her was raised in the air, clawing at his throat, gasping for air. He squeezed his fist and he heard the satisfying noise of bones breaking and the body fell limp. Vade threw it to the side and turned to the attacker that was trying to make an escape. He was paralyzed and Vader realized Ahsoka had learned that trick rather quick. He drove his saber through the Zygerrian’s center and slashed him in half.

One of the three remaining raised his blaster, but Ahsoka charged forward, slicing off the barrel, then his head. As it landed on the floor, Aivela let out a scream beneath the gag. Vader turning in her direction and before he dedicated all of his attention on her, he decapitated one and stabbed the other in the heart. Without threats and knowing Ahsoka was watching them, he let his lightsaber fall as he rushed to Aivela’s side, cradling her in his arms. His blood ran cold as he started to feel her Force signature slip. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening. No!_

“Angel, can you hear me?” He asked her, panic starting to leak in his voice as he got rid of the gag and the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. As his hand rose to touch her cheek, he stopped midway, noticing the fresh blood on his hand. “Oh, no. Padmé, where does it hurt? _Tell me,_ Angel. Tell me.”

“My stomach,” she whispered, tears shining in her eyes as her hand moved to where a vibroblade was still embedded.

Vader’s sharp intake of breath was not unnoticed. “Get an emdee, Ahsoka.” He requested, voice shaking and it had to be the first time since they’ve met, that Ahsoka has seen him vulnerable, shields down and actual fear in his eyes. “Now! Ahsoka, go!” Vader snapped at her, watching her still standing there. The Apprentice scrambled away while Aivela whimpered.

“She won’t make it in time,” she whispered. “You have to...I know you can.”

He raised his eyes to meet hers and suddenly, they looked like green swirls, like two colors battling to settle in his iris. Like Ahsoka, this was the first time he had ever shown fear to her. Vulnerability. It had to be the only side of him she hadn’t seen before. Vader had spent a lot of time reading and getting informed on Force healing, a technique the Jedi had perfected over time. He’d even given in and asked about it to Obi-Wan, who‘d raised one eyebrow and thankfully, due to his guilty conscious, questioned nothing and given him a briefing on what he was supposed to do. But he’d never actually done it before, and if he failed now, if he was not strong enough… if the Force, due to the side he had chosen, refused to help him at this moment… “I can’t lose you,” he whispered.

“Vader,” was all she whispered, her hand reaching out for him. He took it and kissed her palm.

“I’ll save you,” even if he felt his voice waver and his muscles tremble, he still managed to give her a small smile.

With a deep breath, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the vibroblade and closed his eyes briefly before he pulled it out. Blood immediately filled her dress at an alarming rate and he felt her signature slip further away from him. Covering her wound with his hand, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He invoked every single one of his midi-chlorians, he prayed to the Force, he focused every single thought on healing that wound. On letting his will run his body and slip through his fingertips, down to her own body.

Aivela’s breathing began to slow, and her head tilted towards his chest. “I love you,” she mumbled. “I feel so warm.” That should have been cause for panic, but thanks to the Force, he could feel what was happening inside her, the blood vessels repairing, the violations to her body being undone. Her breath was slowing because she was calming down.

Although he felt a bit weaker and hazy, he gave her every once of his energy, of his own force. He could feel the tingling in the Force and he was eternally grateful he had been able to stop the bleeding. As he opened his eyes again, fearfully, he removed his bloodstained hand to see a now-healed wound. He relaxed, a soft smile on his lips as he looked down. She had passed out, but she was alive. She was breathing. _She is still with me._

“Master, I brought the Emdee,” Ahsoka stopped both walking and talking as she took in the scene before her. “What did you do?”

Vader raised his eyes to meet his Apprentice’s ones. Aivela securely in his arms. “I… I healed her.”

“Your eyes are _blue_ ,” the Togruta informed him in disbelief.

Vader narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan’s voice rang in his ears. _Whoever, remember. You are dealing with the light side, Lord Vader. Just like the dark side, its influence does not go unnoticed._ In that the moment, he hated the former Jedi and understood why he looked so kriffing smug.

* * *

 

_“Are you an Angel?” The beautiful girl turned to look at...wait, she knew this moment. She knew this place. But she was looking at herself._

_No, she was looking at Padmé Amidala, who was dead. Who was smiling at her in disbelief as she said, “what?”_

_Angel._

_“An Angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.” She knew the voice she was talking with, who was it?_

_“You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?” Padmé asked, still smiling._

_“I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place.” The last words were spoken with hate and disdain. He looked down and she could see sand covering every corner. The air smelled like…_

_Tatooine. This was Tatooine, in the days before she’d lost everything. Before she’d stopped believing in democracy and justice._

_“You’re a pilot?”_

_“I’m the_ **_best_ ** _pilot.” His voice was smug and she had definitely heard that tone before._

_“Then what are you still doing here?” Amidala’s own tone was light and teasing, but Aivela felt a dark tinge rising in the memory. “How long have you been here?”_

_“I was born here,” his voice held resentment as he explained in a whisper, fidgeting with his fingers. “It’s just me and Mom.”_

_“Surely you could save up enough to leave, then.” Oh, poor, sweet, foolish girl, how little she knew._

_He was silent for a few moments. “I can’t.”_

_“Why not?” He didn’t answer and the darkness at that memory was palpable. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?"_

_“No.”_

_There was a moment of deadly silence as the stupid little queen finally put it together. “You’re a slave,” she realized. As you soon will be, Aivela thought to herself._

_“I’m a person and my name is Anakin!”_

_“I’m sorry,” Amidala apologized immediately._

_My name is Anakin._

_My name is Anakin._

_Anakin._

_Anakin._

_Ani._

* * *

“Ani?” she croaked as her eyes opened. She was in the Imperial suite of the palace medcenter, judging by the elaborate hangings on the walls.

There was movement at her side. “Angel?” Vader whispered, squeezing her hand. He didn’t understand what she said, so he sighed and grabbed a glass of water with a straw. “Here, have some water,” he said gently. She drained it in two swallows before passing it back to him and settling into the pillows.

“You were that little boy on Tatooine. The one who tried to save Naboo. I thought you’d died,” she whispered, still holding his hand.

Vader stared at her, not really knowing what to say. He sat back down on the chair near her bed with a sigh. “Yes. I was.”

“I’m so glad you’re not dead. But why didn’t you just tell me?”

“You didn’t recognize me, so I didn’t see the point,” he shrugged.

“But you recognized me.”

Vader smiled, remembering the shock he felt when he saw her in Nal Hutta. “Instantly.”

“What happened to you?”

He sighed and leaned back on the chair, golden eyes flickering between her and his hands. “It was a whirlwind of events,” he whispered with a shrug. “Sidious _personally_ took me back to Tatooine, promising me he would reunite me with my mother,” Vader frowned and his eyes darkened. “I know realize it was a ploy to…” shifting uncomfortably, Vader pursed his lips, “to break me. It was thought that Maul had died in his battle with the Jedi, however, it wasn’t the case. He was there, in Tatooine and he killed my mother in front of me,” his hands turned into fists. “As if he was my rescuer, Sidious revealed his lightsaber and murdered Maul and I was grateful for the fact that he had avenged my mother, avenged me. I was young, I was stupid. He made a great speech of how he would teach me not to feel helpless anymore, of not losing anyone I loved ever again. For a kid who had just lost his mother, that was everything I wanted. Power.” He then lifted his shoulders, resigned. “It made me who I am today.”

“Your mother was kind to me. I’m sorry she’s dead,” Aivela whispered softly. “And if I could, I would bring Sidious back, so you could have true vengeance for her.”

“I’ve made my peace with it,” he smiled at her briefly.

“Little Ani Skywalker,” she mused softly. “Didn’t you once tell me that you were going to marry me one day?”

Vader’s cheeks turned pink as he looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. “I was _nine_ and I lived on Tatooine. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had a crush,” he said defensively.

“And yet you’re doing it,” she said teasingly, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek before wincing. Looking down, she saw her stomach was covered in bacta patches. “Force, that doesn’t look good.”

“It’s just sore,” he explained with a sigh. “I did most of the healing, but… some muscle was still traumatized, or whatever it was they explained. I barely heard anything after they told me you would live.”

“That sounds like you,” she agreed. “Who were they? A Rebel cell?”

“Zygerrians. None of them were left alive to tell us _why_ but I am sure I can torture it out of their friends in their homeworld. I’ll have to take the Death Star, it’s been a while since it’s been put to good use,” he scowled darkly.

“I’m going with you,” she muttered.

“No,” he shook his head. “You have to rest. I don’t want you anywhere near them!”

“I want them to see me. I want them to know that they failed,” she insisted with a scowl.

“So they can try again?” He hissed. “No. I already had enough of the Light Side of Force, Angel, no more healing deadly wounds and making me go grey before twenty-five.”

“Anakin.”

Vader scowled. “Don’t call me that, it won’t make me listen to your death wish.”

“It’s not a death wish!” Aivela insisted. “It won’t come to that!”

“I will take Ahsoka with me,” he narrowed his golden eyes at her. “Or maybe I’ll leave her here, babysitting you and making sure you’re not walking around, getting stabbed and trying to make me a widower.”

“If I don’t go, everyone will go back to seeing you as my guard dog. My errand boy, my inferior. And that’s not who you are!” She argued. “We should be doing this together, presenting a united front.”

“Fine!” Vader threw his arms up in the air. “You’re not going to shut up about it, so alright, we’re going together. But the first hair they touch, you’re banned from Zygerria,” he scowled.

“Thank you.” She took the hand she was still holding and kissed it with a smile.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he shook his head.

“No, my love, we’re going to die in eighty years, in our sleep, within moments of each other,” she predicted smugly. “I don’t suppose the doctor made any comment on what physical activity I’m allowed?”

“Minimal, for a few days,” he smiled at her, squeezing her hand as her words touched him. “They are skeptical about how I healed you. Which means I get to dote on you a lot.”

“I suppose I can enjoy that,” she drawled. “You’re very good at it.”

Smiling, he leaned forward and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away slightly, he looked deep into her eyes. “Don’t do that to me again,” he asked in a small whisper.

“Never, Ani,” Aivela promised, the nickname slipping out easily.

He groaned and sat back down. “Why do you call me that?”

“Well, there aren’t exactly many affectionate pet names I can take from Vader.”

“Still,” he shrugged. _Ani_ was the nickname his mother gave him and he hadn’t heard it in more than a decade. Ever since she died. “It has no meaning.”

Her eyes flickered for a moment, as she remembered every time he’d ignored her insistence that the name _Padmé Amidala_ no longer held any meaning to her, then she sighed and nodded. “As you wish, love.”

“Hmm. I guess I owe you an apology for insisting on calling you Padmé before. I was ignoring the fact that I acted the same,” he said sheepishly.

“I might let you call me that if I can call you Anakin in return,” she offered. “Unless that’s something you don’t want?”

“I haven’t been Anakin since I was nine. It’s foreign. Who knows, maybe I’ll find him inside of me one day, but… I don’t know, something we can navigate together.”

“As we’ll do everything else.”

“I love you, Angel.”

“I know. And I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you think they know we’re coming?” Aivela asked as she fixed an imaginary smudge in her makeup before lowering the black lace veil over her face.

“Maybe. Either way, it will be fun,” a slow smirk crossed his face as he lounged in a couch nearby her.

“We  _ are _ in the Death Star, it’s rather hard to miss us,” she laughed, leaving the vanity table to come and sit on his lap. “You made the calls ahead to the local garrisons?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I took care of everything, love.”

“Then this will be rather easy.” She rubbed one of her thumbs against his neck. “Just a matter of finding the right vermin in the cage. And a suitable replacement for Molec, clearly he’s let the situation get out of hand.”

“At least Scintel got the job done and kept her pets on a leash,” he quipped.

“Yes, but she wanted to add  _ you _ to her collection. I had no choice but to poison her,” his fiancé countered.

“I love when you get jealous,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her jawline. “It’s so sexy.”

“I have something planned that you’ll like even better,” she promised, pulling away coyly. “A surprise, after we find our insurrection.”

“You’re a tease!” Vader gasped. “You’ll leave me hanging like this?”

“It’s an incentive, darling. And I want to look as pristine as possible when we arrive,” Aivela explained calmly, stroking his cheek with the hand adorned by her engagement ring.

He turned and kissed her palm. “I guess I will just have to kill them quickly, then.”

“I love it when you get bloodthirsty,” she laughed, rising from her perch on his legs. “It’s so sexy. Now come on, the shuttle should be ready to take us down to the palace.” She pulled the feathered white cloak tighter around her neck. The voluminous silk garment was clasped tightly, giving no glimpse of what she wore beneath. For all Vader knew, she could well be naked. Maybe  _ that _ was the surprise.

Vader jumped to his feet, eagerly, and grabbed his lightsaber and black robe, pulling the hood over his head, casting a dark shadow over his face. They walked side by side to the hangar bay, saying nothing. They didn’t need to, not when Aivela’s fingers danced out from the folds of ivory to link with Vader’s, communicating everything they needed. Trust, confidence, connection, lust, and vengeance. The brief shuttle flight to the planet’s surface was likewise silent. Aivela remained standing, her face impossibly smooth, showing no trace of the emotions Vader could sense boiling inside her.

She wanted this to be violent. Painful. Arousing. She wanted everyone to remember that she was no longer something to be sold and bought. “Coming in for a landing, your Majesty. Commander,” the pilot informed them. “You might want to sit.”

“I’m fine.”

“Just get us on the ground and fast,” Vader said. The young trooper obliged as they settled on the landing strip in front of the palace, and Aivela moved towards the shuttle door so that she could be ready to step out the moment the ramp was lowered.

“Don’t kill Molec until I’m done questioning him,” she reminded Vader softly. “Then, make it as painful as his incompetence.”

“Your wish is my command, Angel,” he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers softly. “Please, try not to get yourself hurt again.”

“I’ll be fine,” she murmured as the ramp extended and they started down it. “I have you.”

King Atai Molec at least had the decency to be waiting for them as they disembarked. “Empress Aivela, it is an honor, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you on Mustafar.”

“Oh, have you?” Aivela asked serenely. Inside, she was snickering in a very undignified manner. “What a silly little misunderstanding, I told the Grand Vizier to handle all matters at the capitol until my return. What was it you wanted?”

“An explanation as to why the entirety of my empire has been placed under lockdown!” Molec snapped, glaring at Vader. “You appointed me King in the wake of Queen Miraj’s untimely passing, surely you meant to inform me if there was some cause for concern?”

“The Zygerrian  _ system _ ,” Aivela corrected, “has been placed under lockdown following an attempt on my life. A faction of your people smuggled themselves into my home with the intention of kidnapping me and selling me back into slavery. When that didn’t work, they tried to kill me.”

“I’m relieved to see they failed on both counts,” Molec said even as Vader heard his mind raging.  _ Those idiots! How could they be this incompetent? _

His nostrils flared as his temper rose. “Are you now?” Vader said bitterly. “Perhaps I could also relieve you of some important parts that I am sure you are very fond of,” he taunted darkly. “Or, perhaps, I could just lead the Empress back onto the ship, return to my weapon and blow you, and your entire species, up.”

“Empress, I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“Then maybe you have an idea about this,” Aivela suggested coolly. “Like your predecessor, you found it challenging to adapt to the new laws I instated banning slavery, the trade that made your  _ former _ Empire rich for so long. The system started dissolving into chaos, and you decided the best course of action was to offer an enormous reward to whoever managed to get rid of me and help restore Zygerria to its former glory. Does any of  _ that _ sound familiar, Atai?” The King didn’t answer, just took a step back toward his guards. Aivela moved closer to Vader, turning to look up at him with a soft smirk. “How close did I hit it?”

“I would say pretty close since he’s about to bolt,” however, Vader anticipated the King’s cowardly exit and made sure the man could not move. “But we shouldn’t make it so easy for him,” he smiled coldly.

“Atai, you can give us the names of all the remaining conspirators, or we can follow Vader’s plan and see this planet wiped from existence.”

“You can’t wipe out the whole system,” Molec protested. “And you have no proof linking me to this...this rebellion! I have served you loyally!”

“Are you forgetting who I am and what I am able to do?” Vader sighed, impatiently. “Your thoughts have told me everything I needed to know, you fool.”

“Do you have the names?” Aivela asked lightly, not breaking eye contact with her fiancé. “Do we need him anymore?”

“Not yet, but I can get it out of him,” Vader said, just as lightly, as the Force began holding Atai tighter. “Now, you heard your Empress. What are the names?”

“I don’t—” the Zygerrian clawed uselessly at his throat, “have them.”

“You picked the two worst possible people in the Galaxy to lie to. Try again,” teased Aivela.

“Pr'ollerg!” he gasped out. “Clan Pr'ollerg!”

“The clan that runs the Slaver Syndicate, why am I not surprised,” Aivela sighed dramatically. “Who else was involved?”

“N-no one,” Molec gasped. “We kept it small. To avoid betrayal.”

“Is he lying?”

“No, the scum is actually telling the truth,” Vader drawled out. “Can I kill him now? Hurt him?  _ Anything? _ ”

“Just make it slow and painful.” Aivela looked back at the clone troopers flanking them. “And you,” she pointed at the one to her right. “Send the comm. Clan Pr’ollerg is to be exterminated at once. In its entirety. I don’t want any loose ends.”

“Little skug whore,” Molec managed to spit out. Aivela slowly turned around, her face becoming perfectly blank.

“You really shouldn’t have said that.”

Vader’s eyes darkened under the hood and Molec was lifted abruptly into the air as he struggled to breathe again, but this time it was more painful. It felt like he was being stung all over his body, but couldn’t shake the feeling off. He could feel his bones giving in, he could feel the numbness of his legs. There was a bit more strength and his neck snapped, bones breaking as his body was thrown aside like garbage.

“Yes, he really shouldn’t have,” the Sith hissed. “What’s our next move, love? This is your mission after all,” he smiled at her like he hadn’t just murdered a man in cold blood.

“The troopers can handle the rest of the insurgents,” she said, taking his hand. “Let’s take the palace, shall we? I  _ so  _ want to get to your surprise.”

“Finally,” he beamed, squeezing her fingers and following her footsteps inside the building. Their own troops were putting the Zygerrians in their place, so there was not much they had to worry about.

The halls of the palace were filled with people Molec had no doubt meant to pass off as servants, but Aivela could see from the fearful look in their eyes that these were slaves. She approached a Twi’lek girl, touching her gently on the arm. “The rest of the royal family, are they here?”

The girl nodded, shaking and pointed to the south wing.

“ _ It’s alright, sister, _ ” Aivela promised the girl in Twi’leki. “ _ You will be free before the day is out. You have nothing to fear from us. Can you tell me your name?” _

Her eyes gazed from the Empress to the Sith standing by her side and she seemed to relax. “ _ Kilika, your majesty.” _

_ “Spread the word amongst the slaves, Kilika. Tell them that they are free. There are Imperial troopers to help them strike down the masters. I give you my word, everyone will be freed and returned home.”  _ The Empress removed one of the black rings on her fingers, one that bore her fiery emblem.  _ “Show them that if they doubt you. _ ”

_ “Thank you, thank you so much,”  _ the girl bowed and took the ring, running then, to meet her sisters, afraid that if she waited too long, the Empress might change her mind.

“What are we doing to the rest of the royal family?” Vader asked.

“Patience, love. You’ll see.” Aivela looked over her shoulder. “Fives, Echo, retrieve Molec’s family and bring them to the throne room. We’ll meet you there.” Even as they left, her gaze lingered on the one remaining clone. “Commander Rex.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Get what we discussed.”

“Right away, your Majesty.” There was some kind of conspiratorial rapport between the two of them, one that they were taking great pains to hide from Vader.

“There’s something I love about sitting on someone else’s throne,” Aivela remarked impishly as she tugged Vader towards the throne room. “I think because it’s the pinnacle of conquest.”

“You know what I love? Trust. Why do I get the feeling you roped my Commander into something I don’t know? Angel, please, I really don’t like surprises and this is making me antsy,” Vader complained as he followed her into the throne room. She stopped and placed her left hand on his cheek, the blood red gem of her engagement ring glittering under his eyes.

“Well, since you insist,” she sighed dramatically, “I sent Rex to get us a priest.”

“To what? Purify this palace? I think it’s easier to bulldoze it and have a new one made,” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, no, my love, not for the palace. For us.” Her eyes glittered brightly as she leaned in so that she could whisper in his ear. “After all, it is necessary to have an officiant for a marriage ceremony.”

“Wait, what?” He blinked, widening his eyes in surprise. “Are you…are you really serious? You want us to get married? Right now?” He pulled back. “In Zygerria? Why?!”

“Because I love you and after almost dying, I don’t want to waste another second of waiting to be your wife,” she answered softly. “I’d marry you anywhere, Vader. It doesn’t have to be here if that’s not what you want. But I want it. I want us.”

“All I want is you.” He said simply, cupping her cheek. “I want you to be my wife. If you want to marry here, then let’s do it. Let’s get married, right here and right now and get back to Mustafar and be even stronger together… Lady Vader,” he smiled slyly at her.

“Call me that again,” she murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “It’s glorious.”

Vader kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Lady Vader,” he whispered against her lips with a grin.

“Your Majesty.” Fives cleared his throat, breaking their concentration. “We brought the royal family.”

“ _ Ex- _ royal family,” Aivela corrected, separating from Vader so that she could slink over to the throne and sprawl on it, looking at the two young Zygerrian males standing in front of her. “I’ll skip the formalities, gentlemen. There’s no way you didn’t know about your father’s multiple violations of the law, even if you were unaware of the plot against my life.”

“Where’s our father?” The oldest one, Hordem, asked with a snarl.

“Dead,” Vader replied. “Consider it his execution for treason.”

“The punishment for participating in the slave trade is currently still death, so it was doubly deserved,” Aivela added. “If I were to ask  _ anyone _ who worked in this palace, if I were to have a medical droid examine them, would there be slave chips to be found?”

As the brothers looked at each other fearfully, Vader sighed in annoyance. “Of course, there would be,” he snapped and both Molecs jumped. “Maybe I should just give them the same fate as of their father’s.”

“In a moment, my love, I want them to know what’s going to happen to their people,” she cooed, sitting upright in the throne and beckoning them closer. Fives and Echo pushed their prisoners forward roughly. “I don’t particularly relish genocide. Naboo was an exception. Retribution for the civilization Gunray and his cronies exterminated. So, in the spirit of retribution, every Zygerrian who was found to have broken the law will be sentenced not to death, but to serve. They will serve those they enslaved until the end of their days. Your people will be spread across the galaxy, your cities and monuments will crumble to dust, your planets will be given new life by refugees and settlers who will make better use of it than your kind ever did. And you two,” she smiled savagely, “get to die knowing that it will happen this way. Vader, they’re all yours.”

Instead of using the Force, he chose to use his lightsaber. The red blade came to life and as he beheaded one brother, he cut the other in half. “There. This Royal Family won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

“I adore you.” Aivela undid the clasp of her cloak and it fell away from her body as she rose from the throne, revealing the ivory gown she wore beneath. It was a wedding dress perfectly suited to her, clinging to her torso so that nothing was left to the imagination while the skirt gently flowed outward. A sheer layer of shimmersilk covered her chest, lending the look a mocking bit of modesty and tastefully swirling bits of black embroidery matched the twisting obsidian crown set in her hair.

“You are stunning,” Vader whispered, taking her hand and pulling her close, staring at her like he was mesmerizing every trace for the first time. “I feel underdressed right now,” Vader chuckled. “Had you warned me it was to be a special occasion, I would have worn some better clothing and I would have been careful with the blood spatter.” He raised one eyebrow at her.

“You’re perfect,” she promised, beaming up at him as her hands traveled up his chest and clasped at the back of his neck. “My bloody, Dark, avenging prince. Just as you were the day you liberated me.”

He smirked at her, remembering the massacre that had surrounded her and how she’d still managed to look angelic even then. “I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek before dropping a kiss there.

Rex cleared his throat from the arched entrance of the chamber. “Am I interrupting? I brought what you asked for. A missionary from the Church of the Contained Crescent.”

“Let’s get this over with so I can fuck you on that throne,” Vader whispered in her ear before pulling away. The missionary, looking rather flustered as Rex nudged him forward, shifted through the files of his datapad until he came to an unused marriage license.

“As quickly as possible,” Aivela ordered him, keeping her arms wrapped around Vader’s shoulders. “Skip everything unnecessary.”

“D-do you have any pledges you wish to make to each other?” the man stammered and the Empress smirked.

“None that would be fit for your holy ears, priest.” One of her hands slipped down Vader’s chest, trailing lazily until it was at the waistline of his trousers. Vader had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing at the priest’s flustered face. “Go on.”

“T-there is no one here who objects?” Rex and the other troopers said nothing, only shook their heads. Nervously, the conscripted holy man looked at Vader. “My lord, do you pledge yourself to this woman, from this day to your last, offering only faith, trust, and love?”

“Yes, with everything I have and everything I am,” he promised, raising his hands to frame her face. “Until death do us part, love, I will always be by your side.”

The missionary turned to Aivela and repeated the question. She smiled, removing her veil and dropping it to the floor before returning her hand to Vader’s shoulder. “Yes, with all that I ever was and ever will be,” she answered. The priest held the pad out flat so that each of them could press a finger to the screen, leaving a fingerprint and their signature on the marriage license.

“M-may your union be blessed with e-eternal love, prosperity, and happiness.” By this point, the man looked ready to faint. “You may seal the marriage now.”

Aivela did not need to be told twice, pulling Vader down for a kiss as her other hand slipped inside his pants, stroking his cock in preparation for their impending lovemaking. He groaned against her lips, hands moving down to cup her backside and pull her flush against him. Force, he wanted her so badly and he didn’t care who was with them. Let them watch. All Vader wanted was to possess her and consummate their marriage.

“You’re going to want to come with me so we can get a copy of that license,” Rex said, carefully pulling the priest away. “Fives. Echo. Guard the, uh, chamber entrances.” One would have thought that they’d be used to Vader and the Empress by now, but somehow, it never stopped being at least a little awkward.

For their part, the newlyweds were completely oblivious to anything that wasn’t each other. “Vader,” she moaned into his mouth. “Oh, my love…” 

His hands gripped at the fabric of the dress she wore and he tore it, easily, like it was flimsi, the distinctive sound of fabric ripping echoing over the throne room. The dress came loose around her shoulders and waist. He pushed her back, towards the throne, keeping their lips locked and when they were close enough, he made her sit down on it, breaking away long enough to give her a wicked grin, before kneeling in front of her. “Happy with our festivities, Angel?” He asked as he pulled the skirts up.

“It’s everything I dreamed,” she answered, her fingers slipping under the neckline of her gem-studded corset to rub at her breasts, “and more. You’re perfect.”

“No touching,” he raised one eyebrow, moving her hands away with the Force. “That's my pleasure, Angel, be still,” he winked and dove under the sea of lace and satin, and kissed a trail up the smooth, silky skin of her thigh, until he reached the apex between her legs, finding it bare and glistening, the proof of how ready she always was for him. He decided to enjoy it. Take his time to taste her, to lap at her lazily, enjoying the way she writhed underneath his hands.

After two years of exploring each other’s bodies, there wasn’t an inch of her that he didn’t know intimately, there was no trick he couldn’t use to reduce her to a quivering mess. She had known many kinds of pleasure in her lifetime, but nothing so exquisite as being touched by someone who loved her as completely as her  _ husband  _ did. She squealed as his tongue brushed her clit, locking her legs around his neck to pull him closer. Her orgasm was already nearing its peak, but she clenched her muscles tightly, waiting for his command. She wouldn’t release without it.

His command was silent. A tighter grip of her hips, more pressure in her clit as he delighted himself with tasting her, working his lips and his tongue on her, knowing it would reduce her to a victim of a powerful orgasm and to know that she was  _ his  _ wife and that  _ no one  _ would ever claim her again, awoke the possessive beast inside of him.  _ Mine. My wife, my love, my Angel. My everything. _

With a gasp, she let go, spilling into his mouth as her whole body went slack against the throne, overwhelmed by the force of her climax. “Your Padmé,” she whispered, her hand coming up to rest on his chest, right where she could feel his heart beating.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she could taste herself on his lips. “I love that too,” he smiled. “I love everything that you are. Padmé, Angel, Aivela… they are all you.”

“All  _ yours _ ,” she corrected with another kiss, tearing at his pants as her lips began to move along his jaw and down to his neck. “And you, my darling husband, are still wearing far too many clothes for my liking.”

“Then you should really take care of that, wife,” he teased as he helped her remove the rest of his clothing. “I love saying that.  _ Wife.  _ Your Council is going to have heart attacks when they find out,” he chuckled darkly, nipping at her neck.

“Mmm, don’t kill the mood.” She shifted her hips so that she could more easily tear the dress apart and discard it with the rest of their destroyed garments. “Just fuck me senseless.”

“As you wish, my love,” he groaned as, without any warning, he thrust into her, hiding his face in her neck, biting at her pulse point as he felt her warmth surround him, claim him. “You always feel so fucking good.” Padmé’s head tipped back so fast that her crown tumbled from its carefully pinned perch in her hair, landing on the floor with a clatter. She ignored it in favor of slamming her hips against Vader’s, digging her nails into his back as she held him close.

“Tell me again what I am,” she whispered into his ear.

“ _ Mine, _ ” he growled, increasing the speed of his thrusts, his hands securing her thighs and he was sure he was going to leave a mark.  _ Good. _ “All fucking  _ mine. _ ”

“Force, yes!” she screamed in delight before dissolving into a single moan of anticipation as her second orgasm drew nearer. “Nearly there, with me now, love,” she begged. “Together.”

He crashed his lips on hers as his frantic pace showed just how close he was to hit his own climax. Their kiss was everything but romantic. It was hot, it was heavy, passionate and fiery. Vader moaned into her mouth, before pulling away and dragging his lips down her throat, to bite down on her shoulder, sucking and leaving a red, angry mark. He braced himself on the throne, supporting his weight on it as he gave two final thrusts, coming deep inside of her with a guttural growl. She released simultaneously, coming with a cry of something in a language he didn’t understand before cuddling into him, humming something in the same language.

As his breathing return to normal, he pulled back. “Should we find the royal quarters or return to our Death Star?” He kissed her temple. “I am not sure this throne is too comfortable,” he said teasingly.

“Bedroom,” she said, switching back to Basic with a smirk. “Any bedroom will do, so long as we leave it stinking of sex.”

“That has to be the most attractive mission I have ever being offered,” he snickered, pulling out of her and standing, offering her his hand. She accepted it, using his help to rise from the throne while her other hand reached for the ribbon at the back of her corset. With a single tug, it came loose, the gem-studded undergarment sliding down her body so that she could step out of it.

“Isn’t it a tradition to carry the bride to the marriage bed?” she asked, looking up at him cheekily.

“Are we really walking around naked?” He raised one eyebrow.

“This is  _ our _ galaxy, my love,” Padmé’s eyes sparked wickedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. “If we wanted, we could go out on a balcony and rut like animals. We could broadcast our entire wedding night to the HoloNet. We can do whatever we kriffing want, we answer to no one but each other.”

He leaned down to capture her lips in another breathtaking kiss, wrapping his arms around her body, hands exploring the smooth skin of her back. “Having power is good, but having you is everything.”

“And you will  _ always _ have me,” she promised softly, pressing their foreheads together. “That I promise.”

* * *

 

Five days later, they finally returned to the Death Star. They’d fucked in every room in the Zygerrian royal palace, overseen the first steps of the system’s punishment put into effect and the relocation of the liberated slaves begun, and now, they just wanted to go home. “Do you think Agrona will be cross that we didn’t bring her along for this?” Padmé asked, settling down on the bed as she loosely tied the sash of her short red robe. One side slipped off her shoulder, giving Vader a clear view of the crimson brassiere she was wearing beneath the robe. “Zygerria, I mean, not our marriage. Obviously.”

“I am pretty sure she has been speaking with Rex and she’s grateful she was left back home,” Vader snorted as he pulled up his pants.

“I have another surprise for you,” she said, shifting to recline on the mountain of pillows decorating the bed.

“You spoil me,” he grinned and move forward to kiss her shoulder. “Show me! Show me!”

“It’s not something I can show.” She took his hand and moved it between the folds of her robe to press against the lower part of her abdomen, right where her womb was. “I still don’t know if children are something I want. But it’s a choice  _ we _ should have, and I could never not love something we created together. So I want you to heal me. Like you offered.”

Vader sat down on her side, blinking up at her, golden eyes guarded. “Are you sure? It’s a big decision, Angel, I would understand if you weren’t ready or didn’t want it at all,” he caressed the smooth skin of her stomach.

“I’m sure.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Besides, we have time to figure it all out, don’t we? I assume you don’t know how long this process will take.”

“I don’t, and I can’t lie and say it will definitely work, but… we can try and whatever happens next is in the Force’s hands,” he sighed but smiled at her. “I love you and if we have one, I will love our child and try not to be jealous that I have to share you,” he smirked.

“Pregnancy also would also offer quite a few new options for us to explore while we’re waiting.” Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous lust. “Might be fun.”

“Force, I will start to think you only want me for my body,” he teased.

“Isn’t that why you want  _ me _ ?” The light tone and her wide smile let him know she was teasing.

“Oh, if I were to give you a list of reasons why I loved you, we wouldn’t leave Zygerria so soon,” he mumbled, kissing her jawline.

“Someday, you will have to tell me, and I’ll reciprocate.” One of her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. “But if it doesn’t work, there are other options we can consider. And no matter what happens, we will still have each other.”

“I know there are options, but we only have to consider them if it appeals to the both of us. I, for one, would be happy just with you if it doesn’t work. I love you. Babies or no babies.” He caressed her thigh. “I’ll give the healing part a go when we’re home. We should do it comfortably at our palace, not here.”

“I have no objection to that, we are still technically on our honeymoon.” She giggled at his touch, pulling back slightly. “That tickles!”

He raised one eyebrow, still ghosting the tips of his fingers over her skin. “Oh, does it now? What are you going to do about it?”

“That depends.” Her brown eyes were so dark with desire, they might have been mistaken for black. “Which of us is in control tonight?”

“I would be willing to hand it to you. For the right motivation, that is,” he bit his lower lip. Her response was to pull the sash from her robe, wrapping it around her wrist as her tongue ran across her teeth and the robe slid down her body, creating a pool of scarlet silk on the mattress.

“This is going around your hands or my neck, my love. You can choose which,” she murmured.

Wordlessly, he lifted his hands in front of her. “If you would, my lady?” She grinned, carefully twisting the thin strip of fabric around his wrists, pressing a kiss to each of his palms before tying the knot.

“Japor?” She whispered it reverently, reconfirming the word that now held so much meaning beyond simply being their safeword.

“Yes.” He confirmed with a confident smile.

“I wouldn’t look so pleased with myself if I were you.” Her voice took on a deeper tone as she hooked his bound wrists to the headboard. The game had begun. “I know what you want, and you won’t get it.”

“There has to be something I can give you, my lady, for you to give me something in return,” he argued.

“There is nothing you could possibly give me.” She pressed the point of her index nail against his sternum. “I’ll indulge you and hear what it is you’re offering. But there will be consequences if I don’t like what I hear.”

“I can give you everything.” He offered. “More pleasure than any man has ever given you. Unconditional love.”

“If I wanted a moon, a sun, and a constellation to wear as my crown jewels, would you give them to me?” she asked, digging the nail in slightly.

“Yes. Everything. Though they pale in comparison to you, your majesty.”

“If I destroyed every planet in the galaxy, would you still love me?” She straddled him, her bare cheeks and folds brushing ever so slightly against his member.

Instinctively, his hips bucked forward to meet hers. “Yes. Always. Nothing you could do would make me love you any less.” Padmé clicked her tongue, swinging off him as easily as she had climbed off.

“What if I hurt you?” she asked, her voice deadly soft now as she stepped away from the bed. “Would you love me then?”

“You could never hurt me,” he replied in a heartbeat. “We’ve seen the worst in each other and we’re still here together, aren’t we?”

“Maybe I’m crueler than you think.” She disappeared behind her changing screen, he could hear her rummaging in a chest. 

“Sweetheart, I’m no hero either. I am pretty much the villain of the story.” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Really? Because from where I’m standing, you came sauntering into my life to  _ save _ me.” She emerged holding one of his belts, striking it against her palm as she walked towards him. “Am I wrong?”

His wrists struggled against the satin that he could easily rip, but instead, he chose to trust her. “It was completely unintentional.” 

“Can’t keep your story straight, can you?” She unhooked his hands and twisted them. “Turn,  _ Jedi _ , or you’ll go the way of the rest of your Order.”

“Jedi? Now that’s insulting.” He narrowed his eyes.

“It was meant to be. And I said _ turn.”  _ The belt rapped against his shoulder.

He flinched at the contact but didn’t make a sound. “Kriffing Jedi,” he muttered under his breath turning around as he was told. “Ruin everything.”

“So tell me.” He felt her straddling him again, her legs squeezing at his waist as she leaned forward to re-hook his hands in place. “If the Jedi didn’t send you, who did?”

“I will never tell,” he replied cheekily. “What will you do about that, majesty?” The belt came down on his thighs with a loud  _ thwack _ . Prideful as he was, he remained quiet, but his fists tugged against the satin. “Is that really all you have?” 

“Not even close.” She struck him again. “Maybe you’re telling the truth. Perhaps you’re a student of Dooku’s? Planning on overthrowing the Emperor?”

“Dooku was a fool and he would have been unable to teach me. I am much too powerful for him to handle.” He paused. “For anyone to handle.”

“I think I’m  _ handling _ you pretty well.” Her fingers slipped between his legs, taking hold of his cock. He released a small hiss. “Are you really going to tell me again that you love me? Or is it just that you want to fuck me?”

“Maybe I just want you to believe you are handling me,” he replied. “Would there be a difference to you?”

She slipped the belt under his chin, the leather rubbing at his neck. “If I were to tell you that the only thing in this galaxy that would make me happy is tightening this until the last breath leaves your body, would you let me do it?”

“Could you really live without me?” He replied softly, voice strained due to the pressure of the belt around his vocal cords. “Kill me. I’ll die happily in your arms.”

Her grip loosened and the belt dropped to the mattress as she kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. “You make roleplaying an interrogation very difficult when you say things like that,” she whispered, her tongue brushing his ear. “Of _course_ I can’t live without you.”

“If I made it easier, it wouldn’t be fun,” he chuckled, turning around to steal a kiss. “Besides, I can’t stop being charismatic.”

“No, I suppose you can’t.” She sighed, pulling the ribbon loose so that his arms could fall onto the pillows. “If you did, you wouldn’t be the man I love.”

Easily, he flipped their positions so he was on top of her. “Hmm, I love you too, baby, and I have a very red thigh to show for it,” he pecked her lips before moving lower, kissing down her neck, her collarbone, the valley of her breasts until his lips reached her stomach and he paused, frowning, lips brushing against the smooth skin.

“You can pay me back however you want,” she promised before frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” He raised his eyes to met hers, taken aback.

“You were suddenly a thousand parsecs away.” She ran a hand through his hair. “What happened in that mind of yours?”

Vader glanced at her stomach, blinking.  _ Could it be…  _ “Just thinking of ways I could return the favor, of course,” he replied easily, kissing her stomach. “I was getting lost in my imagination.”

There was a little life inside of her already. It was small, very small, but it was there and he wondered if when he healed the wounds inflicted by her attackers, he healed more than that.

“Well, why don’t you share those ideas with me? We still have a while before we’re back home. We have to pass the time somehow.” She smiled up at him, completely oblivious to what he was sensing. “Come here and kiss me.”

Still a little shocked, but sure he didn’t want her to know just yet, he smiled and reached up, kissing her. “I love you, Lady Vader.”

“Lord Aivela,” she countered with a grin. “I love you too.”

He laughed and nodded. “Let’s enjoy our time before we have to leave.”

“And every moment after that,” she agreed, leaning in for one more kiss.


End file.
